Fleeting Moments
by QueenTheirins
Summary: It was the end. He knew it was coming. He was on the brink of death. In his final moments he thought not of those back in the castle but of a firey young red head with sparkling green eyes. She was his only friend...she was his only love.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was the end, he knew it was coming. He fell back as the great snake lunged at him, wrapping around him like an iron fist. Severus Snape fell to the wooden floor hard, sending dust flying everywhere around him. The snake coiled itself, tighter and tighter around its prey. Severus could feel his ribs breaking, his lungs shrinking. Then as if he was not in enough anguish, Severus felt two sharp fangs plunge into his neck. He cried out in pain as he felt his blood gush from the gaping wound. Voldemort smirked and walked out of the room, Nagini slithering off in his wake. Severus's time was fleeting, as he lay there, darkness ebbed at the corners of his eyes. This was it…this was his end. In his last moments he thought not of his fellow colleagues back at Hogwarts. Not of those who were already dead or near it…but instead he thought of her: a young girl with shimmering red hair and sparkling green eyes. Yes it was her whom he thought of…for she was his only friend…his only love.

A ten year old Severus Snape sat atop the rickety staircase, his elbows on his knees and his head resting in his hands. He drew his brows together and sighed as he continued to listen to his parent's argument below him.

"Just when were you planning to tell me all of this Eileen? Did you not think I would find out!" his father, Tobias barked.

Severus heard something shatter upon contact with either the floor or wall.

"Tobias, you knew when we were married I was a witch, you knew of the possibility that our child could be as well! You knew the risks!" Eileen shouted.

Tobias grunted.

"And what are we supposed to do with his schooling? Hmm? Is he going to go off to that nut house that you attended?"

"Tobias stop! He is gifted in wizardry! He will make a fine wizard!"

"Shut up with all this 'wizard' crap! No boy of mine is going to wave a wand around and make sparkles appear out of nowhere!"

Severus heard a door slam shut, and another shatter. He assumed his father slammed the door so hard; it knocked the tea pot out of the cabinet. Severus licked his lips as he slowly stood. He carefully walked down the staircase, the aged wood groaning in protest. Severus stopped at the end of the staircase and hid behind the wall as he watched his mother. She withdrew her wand from her apron pocket and pointed it at the shattered tea pot.

"_Reparo_." She whispered.

The tea pot's pieces all formed together and rejoined as soon as she stated the spell. Eileen bent to the floor and picked it up. She placed it on the table and turned to the tea cup. She repeated her previous spell and set it next to the tea pot.

"Mum?" Severus murmured.

Eileen turned around to face him, quickly wiping away her tears.

"Oh! Sweetie, I didn't see you there…" she said softly.

Severus slowly walked into the room.

"Is Dad mad at me?" he asked.

Eileen gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"No sweetie…he's just a little surprised. I'm sure he'll come around."

She glanced toward the window and smiled.

"It's a beautiful day out, why don't you go to the playground up the hill?"

Severus looked at his feet.

"I um…the other kids…they make fun of me." He whispered.

Eileen drew her brows together and knelt down in front of him.

"Honey don't let what those children say get to you. You know what they say is not true. You are a wizard, Severus. Those Muggles can never be that, well…unless they are Muggle Born, but I doubt that any live around here."

She lightly kissed her son on his forehead before standing straight again.

"Okay Mum, I'll be back soon."

Severus walked towards the front door and stepped into the front yard of his house. The heat of the day hit him like a tidal wave. According to his mother, he would receive his letter to Hogwarts sometime in August. Then they'd get to go to a place called Diagon Alley to purchase his spell books and cauldrons, plus his wand. Severus couldn't wait until then. As he neared the playground, he caught a glimpse of a girl. She looked old enough to be around his age. Severus stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at her. She had crisp red hair that of which resembled the red leaves of autumn, and sparkling green eyes.

"Lily? Lily sweetie where are you?"

Severus hid behind the tree as he watched a woman approach the girl. She too had matching red hair.

"Time to go sweetie, daddy's going to be home any minute, and dinner's almost ready."

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Lily asked.

Her mother nodded.

"You know I always let you come play at the playground. Now let's get back to the house."

Severus continued to watch them until their forms disappeared behind the hill. Once they were gone, he slowly emerged from behind the tree, but continued to stare after them.

"Lily…that's a pretty name." he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 1: Caught!

Chapter 1

Caught!

Every day Severus climbed the hill up to the playground and watched Lily play. Sometimes she was alone, and other times she was with her older sister, Petunia. During his watches, he witnessed, several times, Lily do something that couldn't be explained. For instance, she would be swinging and jump out while still fairly high. Instead of falling straight to the ground, she gently floated and landed on her feet. Her sister would always chide her for it, but Lily didn't understand why. Severus, however, knew the answer. Ms. Lily Evans was, in fact, a witch whereas her sister was not. Severus knew that the Hogwarts letters would be arriving soon, for they were in the last week of July. His mother said that any new first year students would receive their letters in August since term began in September. Severus had wanted so badly to talk to Lily, but was terrified of what she might think of him. After all he had been watching her from afar for some two months and had not once gotten the courage up to speak to her, however, he feared of what she thought of his physical appearance as well.

Severus stared down at his shabby coat. The only reason he wore the damn thing was because it didn't look quite as bad as the oversized shirt and too small jeans he wore beneath it.

"Tunie, Tunie watch this!"

Severus darted his gaze back to Lily and watched as she jumped out of the swing and gently land on her feet. He looked at Petunia and chuckled to himself. She looked angry, but he could see in her eyes how she longed to do that too.

"Lily Mummy told you not to do that!" she hissed.

Lily looked at her sister.

"But she's not here, and neither is nobody else!" she exclaimed.

Petunia shook her head and grabbed her younger sister's wrist.

"We should go back home, just in case."

Before Lily could reply, Severus accidentally brushed up against the bush he hid behind. It made enough noise to get the girls' attention, which is something he didn't want.

"Who's there?" Petunia asked.

Severus closed his eyes and sighed. There was no point in trying to hide it. He slowly emerged from behind the bush, face flushing in embarrassment. Petunia narrowed her eyes.

"What were you doing behind there? Spying on us?" she asked, her voice riddled with disapproval.

Severus shook his head.

"N-No! Why would I want to spy on a Muggle like you?"

Petunia looked affronted. She released Lily's wrist and put her hands on her hips.

"What did you just call me?" she asked.

Severus blinked.

"A Muggle, a non-magic person." He said matter-of-factly.

Lily furrowed her brow.

"Magic?" she asked softly.

Severus turned to her.

"That's right. You can jump out of that swing and land so easily because you're a witch."

Now _Lily_ looked affronted.

"That's not a very nice thing to call me!" she said defensively.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"No that's not what I meant. You're a witch which means you're magical. Just like me. _I'm_ a wizard."

Petunia shrieked with laughter. Severus and Lily both looked at her. She was laughing so hard, she was holding her side. Once she finally regained her breath, she said,

"Please! If you're so magical, why don't you conjure up some decent clothing?"

Severus looked at his feet, his face flushing that didn't have anything to do with the heat.

"I know you; you're that boy that lives at Spinner's End. Well, _we_ don't associate with that lot. Come on Lily, let's go."

Petunia began walking away, but Lily did not follow her. Instead, she remained next to Severus. She lightly touched his arm which caused him to lift his head. Through his hair, he studied her face. Lily gave him a small, kind smile, something he had not received from any child his age.

"Don't listen to her…she can be mean at times." She said softly.

Severus nodded in reply.

"I'm Lily by the way, Lily Evans."

"Severus Snape." He murmured.

Lily bit her lip and lightly squeezed his arm. Snape now looked at her full in the face, and was lost in her eyes.

"Petunia won't be coming with me tomorrow, if you want to meet me here…you could tell me more about magic!" she stated.

Severus lightly smiled and nodded.

"Okay." He replied.

Lily smiled. She turned to walk away, but paused and looked over her shoulder. Severus stared at her, a twisting feeling forming in his stomach.

"I don't think you're clothes look bad. I…I think you're cute." She said softly.

Severus thought he would fall to the ground. No one _ever_ said that to him, not even in his own family…except for his mother but she didn't count. He felt his face burn as Lily turned back around and darted after her sister. Severus continued to stare after her until she was over the hill. He smiled to himself and slowly walked back to his house, counting the hours before he would see her again.


	3. Chapter 2: The Wonders of Magic

Chapter 2

The Wonders of Magic

Severus patiently waited at the playground for Lily to arrive. He sat in the swing and pushed his feet into the sand, lightly pushing the swing backward. He nearly fell out when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Severus turned quickly to find Lily smiling at him.

"Sorry I'm late, we had lunch late and I had to finish it first."

Severus smiled.

"That's okay." He said softly.

Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the swing. Severus furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Where're we going?" he asked.

"Down by the lake in the shade of the trees and bushes. Its cooler there than out here in the sun."

Severus continued to let Lily pull him into the brush, and stopped when she released his hand. Lily sat near the water's edge and stared up at him.

"So tell me all about magic, Sev."

Severus opened his mouth to reply, but paused.

"What did you call me?" he asked, puzzled.

Lily blinked.

"Sev. Is that alright?"

Severus smiled.

"Y-Yeah, it's fine."

He quickly regained his composure and began to explain everything about the Wizarding world to Lily. It amazed him at how her eyes sparkled in wonderment as he explained everything from Diagon Alley to Hogwarts to dragons and spells. About an hour and a half later, Lily looked at him with worry written all across her face.

"B-But I've done magic outside of school…"

Severus chuckled.

"Well it's okay for us because we don't have a wand yet. We can't control it. They won't throw you in Azkaban for that." He stated.

Lily still looked puzzled.

"How is it that I'm magic though? No one else in my family is. I can understand why you are, since you're mum and ancestors are…but how am I?"

Severus shrugged.

"Well…certain kids are just capable. You are what we call a 'Muggle Born'."

Lily still looked confused so Snape explained.

"In the Wizarding world, there are three types of magic bloodlines. The first is Pureblood. A Pureblood wizard or witch has not a single drop of Muggle blood within their family. Everyone in a Pureblood family is a witch or wizard, no exceptions. Halfbloods on the other hand do have traces of Muggle blood in their family. Like me for instance, my mum is a witch, and my dad's a Muggle."

Lily nodded.

"So does that mean I'm different even in the Wizarding World?" she asked in a small voice.

Severus looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes. Lily longed to know the answer, so he decided to be perfectly honest with her.

"Well…some Wizarding families…mostly the Purebloods, don't believe in Muggle Borns. They think magic should only be restricted to those of Pure or Half blood. In a sense, Muggles should not have the opportunity to learn magic; it's not their right. On the other hand though, a lot of people don't believe in that and are open to Muggle Borns practicing magic."

Lily nodded, listening intently to what he said.

"A lot of the Pureblood lines don't even exist anymore. Now don't get me wrong, quite a bit still do…but not as much as there used to be, since most of the witches and wizards are marrying Muggles now."

Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good…that makes me feel a little better now." She said.

Severus smiled as he thought of a idea.

"You know, once we get our letters, we'll have to get supplies, maybe we can go to Diagon Alley together?"

Lily grinned and nodded.

"I think that's a great idea, considering I'm not sure where it is anyways."

"No worries, my mum can take us there, your family too." He added.

Lily laid back in the grass.

"Sounds like a plan, Sev." She stated.

Suddenly a noise caught their attention. Lily and Severus both turned to see a figure quickly shift behind the tree again. Snape stood quickly.

"Who's there?" he shouted.

Petunia peeked out from behind the tree and slowly walked forward. Lily stood and smiled.

"Tunie!" Lily said with excitement.

Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Were you _spying_ on us?" he asked sarcastically.

Petunia glared at him and shook her head.

"Why would I want to spy on a couple of freaks like you!" she yelled, shrillness riddled through her voice.

Lily frowned.

"We're not freaks Petunia,"

Before she could finish though, a branch from the tree fell and scrapped Petunia's arm.

"OW!" she screamed.

Lily whipped around and glared at Severus.

"You did that!" she accused.

Severus shook his head.

"N-No I didn't!" he said defensively.

Lily ran over to Petunia to try and help, but she pushed her down and ran past them through the small path and toward the playground. Severus hurried over to Lily and held out a hand for her. She placed hers in it and he helped her stand. Lily looked as if she were about to cry as she brushed the dirt from her clothes.

"I…I think I should head back home." She said in a small voice.

Severus nodded.

"We can meet in the park to go to Diagon Alley together, if you want."

To his surprise, Lily gave a small smile and nodded. They walked together back up the path, said their goodbyes, and went to their houses. Once Severus stepped through his front door, his mother appeared with a broad smile on her face, brandishing a small envelope with glossy writing on the front. She handed it to Severus, as it was addressed to him and the boy took it from her, slightly hovering off of the floor in his excitement.


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Chapter 3

Diagon Alley

A few days after receiving his Hogwarts letter, Severus and his mother were headed toward the playground to meet Lily and her parents. Severus could not even begin to describe the feeling he felt. Excitement might as well have been pouring out of him, he could barely contain himself! Once they reached the playground, Severus could already see Lily and her mother and father coming from the opposite direction.

"Ah so that's your little friend, she's just adorable!" his mother stated.

Severus rolled his eyes and hoped that his mother would not embarrass him in front of Lily. Lily grinned once she finally stood in front of Severus with her mother and father.

"Mum, Dad, this is Severus Snape, he's a wizard!"

Severus looked up at Lily's mother. It was obvious that Lily resembled her for they had the same red hair. Her father was blond, but carried her sparkling green eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Claire Evans." She said kindly.

Severus smiled up at her as his mother introduced herself. Lily's father smiled and looked about as excited as Severus felt.

"I'm Aaron, Aaron Evans and it is such an honor to meet both of you, I'm so glad someone else around here is as gifted as my daughter. We have no idea where to go." He chuckled.

Eileen smiled.

"Well, we'll be needing to go into London. Are you familiar with the pub, the decrepit one on the corner?"

Aaron nodded.

"Indeed, I pass by there on the way to work."

Eileen nodded.

"Very good, we'll need to go there. That's how we get to Diagon Alley."

Claire looked confused so Severus continued.

"It only looks decrepit to Muggles, non-magic people." He said quickly when Claire began to look slightly insulted. She laughed it off and smiled.

"Wonderful, well let's get going then!" Lily exclaimed.

They all followed Aaron down the hill to Lily's house and into the van.

"Such a curious contraption…" Eileen noted as she climbed in the back.

Claire looked at her as she too took her seat in the front.

"You don't own a car?" she asked.

Eileen laughed loudly making Severus blush.

"Oh no, my husband does but I haven't the slightest idea how to work it. If I need to go anywhere, I Apparate."

When Aaron asked what she meant, Eileen went on to explain. Severus looked at Lily and shrugged. She giggled and whispered,

"I like your Mum, she's funny!"

Severus sighed.

"That's because my Dad's not here." He said under his breath.

The trip to the small pub did not take long and Aaron parked alongside the road. As Severus looked up into the sign, writing began to appear that said: The Leaky Cauldron. When he heard Lily gasp, he assumed she saw the same thing.

"Right then, through here and out the back." Eileen stated.

She took the lead and they all followed her into the pub. Severus glanced at Lily as she looked around at the few occupants in the pub. They were no doubt dressed a little odd, some with long flowing robes, others that looked a little less formal. The barman caught Lily staring and gave her a nod, and a smile. Lily smiled back and then turned her attention back to Severus.

"Do all wizards dress in long robes?"

Severus nodded.

"Yes, we rarely wear Muggle clothes while we are in the Wizarding world." He answered.

Lily nodded and stepped through the back door, stopping abruptly with the others as they had come to a brick wall. Before any could even form the question, Eileen withdrew her wand.

"This is how to get into Diagon Alley Ms. Lily, in case you ever need to come back later." She stated.

Eileen approached the brick wall and tapped it in three places with the tip of her wand. The bricks suddenly began to move apart revealing a bustling alley way full of shops and people running about. Eileen turned to them and grinned.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" she exclaimed.

The lot of them walked through the opening which closed behind them. Severus looked at Lily and smiled as he saw the curiosity in her beautiful green eyes.

"I do hope you brought some Muggle money Mr. Evans. We'll need to exchange it for some galleons at Gringotts, the wizard's bank."

Severus and Lily followed Eileen's extended arm as she pointed to a slightly slanted building off in the distance. As they made their way through the crowd of people, Severus kept his eyes on Lily. To be quite honest, he had never seen someone so awestruck in his entire life!

"How exactly do you count wizard money?" they heard Claire's voice ask.

Eileen smiled.

"It's very simple, not to worry. Since both of our children are first years, we have to get the same items so I'll help you with the money." She replied.

Severus nudged Lily and pointed to another windowed building.

"That's Ollivander's Wand Shop, we'll be going there next to get our wands!" he exclaimed.

Lily grinned.

"Severus thanks so much for coming with us! I would be rather lost if we didn't have you and your mum."

Severus smiled and blushed slightly.

"N-No problem." He stammered.

Once they made it to Gringotts, Severus explained to Lily about the goblins that worked there while their parents handled the money.

"They can be fowl at times, especially when it comes to wizards. They are little tricksters to. It's not advisable to strike a bargain with a goblin." He explained.

"Right, that should be enough to get you everything we need. I've brought some that I kept at home…right well I think we're ready then!" Eileen exclaimed.

She took the lead again and the lot of them walked to Ollivander's Wand Shop. Eileen opened the door and the others entered. Lily looked around behind the counter to see shelves and shelves of long rectangular boxes popping out. When an old man's head popped out from behind some of the shelves, she jumped, surprised to see him. He chuckled as he walked forward and stood behind the counter.

"Well hello there, my name is Ollivander! Whose will we be getting first?"

Severus pointed to Lily. Lily looked at him nervously and stepped forward. Mr. Ollivander smiled kindly down at Lily, for she looked utterly frightened.

"Hmm…let's see…"

He shuffled off out of sight behind some of the shelves and returned a few moments later with about four or five boxes under his arm.

"Alright Ms,"

"Lily sir, Lily Evans." Lily squeaked.

Ollivander nodded.

"Ms. Evans, why not try this one first."

Mr. Ollivander removed a small, black wand from the first box and carefully handed it to Lily. Once she had it in her hand, nothing happened. She looked at Severus for guidance.

"Give it a swish." He whispered.

Lily did so and accidentally made all the other wands that Mr. Ollivander had gotten for her, fly off of the counter and scatter on the floor. Lily bit her lip and went to retrieve them, but Mr. Ollivander beat her to it by retrieving his own wand and after saying a Summoning Charm, they all returned back in their boxes on his counter.

"Alright, that one won't do." He chuckled.

Lily carefully placed the wand back onto the counter. Mr. Ollivander grabbed another and handed it to her.

"This one is a Blackthorn with Dragon Heartstring." He stated.

Lily once again gave another swish, this time making Severus's hair stand on end.

"Sorry, Sev." She whispered as she handed it back to Ollivander. Severus only laughed.

Mr. Ollivander, instead of choosing the next box on the counter went back to another shelf and pulled out another box.

"Why not this one, this wand is ten and one quarter inches, made of Willow, it's rather good for Charms work." He stated.

As soon as Mr. Ollivander had handed Lily the wand, something inside Lily became very warm. Her finger tips tingled as she held it in her hand and she felt as if this wand was just an extension of her own arm. When she waved it this time, the boxes on the counter hovered into the air. Severus grinned.

"I think you've got it now!" he exclaimed.

Mr. Ollivander smiled.

"Very good. Looks like its chosen you." He said.

Lily couldn't stop staring at it after her parents paid for it. She watched eagerly as Severus went through the sample wands, finally finding his match on his fifth try. Eileen smiled and paid for it then, after bidding farewell to Mr. Ollivander who was still working on cleaning up the mess Severus had caused with the third wand, they all stepped back outside and into the bustling street once again. The day continued to drawl on as Severus and Lily acquired the items they needed for the first year. For her pet, Lily chose an orange colored cat that she named Gingy, and Severus chose a sleek, dark colored owl that he named Godwin. At long last they had everything they needed and walked back out of Diagon Alley, back into the Leaky Cauldron and out to the Evans' van. After Aaron had loaded everything up in the trunk, he took his seat behind the wheel and drove them all home.

"Oh Severus I absolutely can not wait for term to begin!"

Before Severus could answer, Eileen piped up and said,

"Oh it should be starting soon my dear, within the next two weeks! We'll meet up again at the train station so that you will know what, and how to get onto the platform!" she exclaimed. Aaron drove to Severus's house first, making Severus a little bit embarrassed as his house was no where near as beautiful as Lily's.

"I'll see you on the play ground tomorrow, right Sev?" Lily asked.

Eileen had withdrew her wand and lifted all of Severus's things in the air and was sending them through the front door after she opened it. Severus smiled at Lily and nodded.

"Always." He replied.

With that, he climbed out of the back seat, bid farewell to Mr. and Mrs. Evans and made his way to the front door with his mum. As they pulled away, Eileen said,

"Such a lovely family."

Severus nodded and whispered,

"Yes…she is."


	5. Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4

The Hogwarts Express

"Alright Severus, have you got everything packed?" Eileen asked him as she placed a frumpy looking hat on her head.

Severus nodded.

"Yeah but why are you wearing that old hat?" he inquired.

Eileen turned away from the mirror to look at him.

"Well I've got to blend in, haven't I? There's bound to be a lot of Muggles at the train station!"

Severus rolled his eyes, but chuckled softly. He was really going to miss his mum. He looked around for his dad, but Eileen said,

"He's gone off to work early today."

Severus nodded and left the subject at that. If his father didn't want to see him before he left, that was fine. He didn't really care. When he heard a knock at his door, he rushed to it to find Lily smiling at him. She had already changed into her school robes just as he had. The sooner he could get out of those too small clothes, the better.

"Almost ready, Severus?" she asked with excitement quite present in her voice.

He smiled and nodded. Aaron already had the trunk opened with Lily's school trunk already waiting inside. He had bent down to get Severus's, but Eileen beat him to it with her wand and lifted it into the air. She swished her wand slightly and it gently sat next to Lily's in the trunk.

"Looks like we're ready!"

She and Severus both climbed into the back with Lily and to his horror discovered that her sister was present inside as well. Eileen noticed this too and smiled.

"Well hello there, I'm afraid we didn't meet last time! My name is Eileen!"

Petunia looked at her as if she was a mad woman and muttered her introduction in an undertone.

"Now which train station?" Aaron asked as he got behind the wheel.

"King's Cross. We'll need to go to platform nine and three quarters." Eileen answered.

He glanced at her in the rearview mirror, as did Claire.

"Oh don't worry, I'll show you how to get through the barrier."

Aaron nodded and began to drive out of the drive way. Lily turned in her seat to stare into the trunk and smiled as Godwin's big, glossy onyx eyes stared back at her.

"He's a beautiful owl, Sev!"

Severus smiled and scratched Gingy, who was in Lily's lap, behind her ears. Lily smiled at him, she could hardly contain her excitement! In just a few hours she would be on her way to Hogwarts! Lily looked at Severus and said,

"Can you tell me about the castle again when we get on the train?"

Severus chuckled and nodded.

"Sure! Hey when we're on the train, we can get some candy off of the trolley! I can't wait for you to try an Every Flavored Bean!"

Petunia muttered something under her breath, but Severus could distinctively hear 'freaks' out of what she said. Apparently Claire heard this as well because she looked in the rearview mirror and said her daughter's name crossly. Severus glanced a look at Petunia. She had crossed her arms and had become very interested in the objects they were passing by outside. Lily looked at Severus and whispered,

"Tunie's mad at me. She hasn't talked to me very much, not since I got my Hogwarts letter."

Severus frowned and shrugged.

"I still think she's just jealous." He replied.

When Lily gave him a reproachful look he quickly said,

"I'm sure once you've been gone for so long, she'll start to miss you."

They continued to whisper quietly as Eileen gave Aaron instructions about the barrier to get onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"You see, it's invisible to Muggles. Actually…I'm not sure if you can cross the barrier or not. If not, I'll accompany the children and make sure they board the train."

"How exactly do we get to the platform?" Lily asked.

Eileen looked at her and said,

"Well there's this brick wall and you've just got to sort of walk into it. Though if you're nervous, I suggest running at it. Once you're through, you'll be on the platform and the Hogwarts Express will be right in front of you!" she explained.

And soon enough as she said it, Aaron was parking the car in front of King's Cross Station. He disappeared for a few moments but returned with two carts so that Lily and Severus could place their trunks on. As they began walking to platforms nine and ten, Lily absentmindedly took Severus's hand in hers. Severus's eyes widened as he looked at her. Her excitement had seemed to left her and now she looked downright nervous.

"Will you hold my hand while we go through the barrier?" she whispered.

Severus smiled and nodded.

"Of course." He replied, still in a bit of shock.

At long last they seemed to make it to platforms nine and ten. Eileen stared at the brick wall, nodding her head.

"Yes I don't think you'll be able to go through, you'll have to say your goodbyes here I'm afraid."

Lily released Severus's hand and threw her arms around her mother.

"Bye Mum! I love you!"

Claire hugged her daughter tightly, stroking her long hair.

"I love you too sweetie. We'll write to you!"

Aaron took Lily in his arms and spun her around.

"Try not to get into any trouble, I know you have a knack for that when you want it." He joked.

Lily giggled and hugged him tightly. When he set her down she was face to face with Petunia.

"I'm going to miss you Tunie." Lily said as she made to hug her sister.

Petunia jumped back as if she thought she would be burned if Lily so much as brushed up against her. Severus could see the hurt in Lily's face and wished he knew how to jinx someone because if he did, he would have Petunia flying backwards in an instant. Lily blinked back her tears and turned to Severus. They both put one hand on their trolleys, the others they clasped. Eileen counted to three and both of them ran forward. Severus and Lily both experienced an odd sensation. Everything was black for a moment, and they felt a little suffocated. As soon as Lily blinked though, she stood in a new environment. A large scarlet train sat not too far from them, awaiting the departure and all around them children, both some their age and those who were older were hurriedly saying good bye to their parents, some already meeting up with friends and boarding the train. Eileen appeared behind them moments later and ushered them to the man that took their trunks. Once that was finished, she gave Severus a tight hug and Lily one as well.

"I hope both of you have a wonderful first year! Write to me often, Severus. I want to know how you are doing with your spells!"

Severus nodded and turned to Lily.

"Ready?" he asked.

Lily grinned and grabbed his hand. Together they boarded the train. Severus turned and waved at his mother one last time before he was nearly knocked over by a group of fifth years.

"Blimey, they get smaller every year!" the fifth year remarked to his friend who nodded hastily in agreement.

"Hard to believe we were ever that small, eh?" he replied.

Lily looked around.

"Let's go find a compartment; I think we're with the older students."

Severus nodded and together they walked down a long aisle. After what seemed like five minutes of peeking in windows to only see older students, Lily found one that housed two boys who looked to be of their age.

"Let's sit in here, Severus. I think everywhere else is full."

Lily slid open the door and hurried in with Severus behind her. The two other boys that were talking stopped to look at the new arrivals.

"Hey, you could've knocked first!" he exclaimed.

Severus looked at the boy. He had very untidy hair, in fact it looked as if his head had been severely licked by a cow repeatedly, and wore circular glasses. Severus could also tell that he looked particularly well cared for. Lily said nothing to the boys rudeness but it did not go unnoticed for she was looking at him a little oddly as if she were analyzing him just as Severus had been. The boy turned his nose up at Severus and turned back to the other boy with long dark hair in front of him.

"As I was saying, what House do you think you'll be sorted in? Me, I know I'm a Gryffindor! My dad was one!"

He then puffed out his chest and pretended to hold a sword after chanting the House's motto. The other boy sighed and replied,

"My whole family has been in Slytherin, so I guess I'll be Sorted there too."

The other boy looked shocked.

"Blimey, you seemed pretty okay too!"

He shrugged and looked at Lily.

"What House do you think you're in?" he asked.

Lily looked at him and shook her head.

"I don't know, I haven't given much thought to it really." She answered truthfully.

The boy with the glasses looked at her as though she was crazy.

"Haven't thought about…I'd say you're in Hufflepuff if you haven't given a thought as to what House you'd be in!"

Severus didn't like that comment and it was quite present on his face. The boy with the glasses noticed.

"Aw, did I upset you and your girlfriend?"

Heat rose to Severus's cheeks but before he could say anything, Lily asked,

"What is your name?"

The boy looked at her and said (a little too proudly for Severus's taste),

"James Potter at your service Ms. Hufflepuff!"

Lily narrowed her eyes.

"I'm Sirius." The other boy said.

Lily seemed to ignore him as her full focus was on James.

"I think the way you're talking about Hufflepuff House is a little insulting. You make it seem as though it's a bad thing to be Sorted there."

James looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"A bad thing to be Sorted in Hufflepuff? No I think you have that confused with Slytherin, oh no offense." He said, taking into consideration that Sirius had said his whole family was Sorted into Slytherin.

Sirius shook his head.

"Please don't apologize." He said.

Severus looked at James and asked,

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Severus asked in a quiet voice.

He was almost certain he was going to be Sorted in Slytherin House because everyone in his family had been except for a great, great uncle who was Sorted into Ravenclaw. James turned to him, also looking at him as if he had some odd skin infection that was popping out all over his face.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" James repeated, "I'll tell you what's wrong with Slytherin: That House has produced nothing but Dark witches and wizards! And you think nothing's wrong with Slytherin."

Lily narrowed her eyes.

"Severus's mother was in Slytherin, and she's a very lovely lady!"

James seemed to stop listening when Lily said Severus's name.

"Severus? Severus? Your name is _Severus_? What kind of name is _that_?" he exclaimed before beginning to laugh.

Once again Severus would have loved to have known how to jinx someone. Lily stood abruptly and grabbed Severus's hand.

"Let's go and find another compartment Sev." She said loudly as she glared at James who continued to howl with laughter.

"Yeah, see you around _Snivellus_!" he shouted as he fell into his fit of laughter again.

Luckily they were able to find an empty compartment and sat opposite each other.

"If what you say about Gryffindor is true, I don't think that James kid should be in it, the prat." Lily stated.

Severus looked out the window and nodded. Lily could tell that he was hurt by what that awful boy had said. She reached over and placed her hand on his.

"Severus, if you're in Slytherin that's wonderful! I'm sure your mum would be proud no matter what House you're in. Even if Slytherin does have a bit of a reputation, you won't be included in that. There's no way you are going to turn out to be some 'Dark Wizard' you're not that kind of person, Sev."

This cheered Severus up quite a bit, as did seeing the trolley lady. He got a box of Every Flavored Beans and Lily purchased a Chocolate Frog and some licorice. As Lily began to chew on her strawberry flavored licorice, Severus pulled out a Bean and handed it to Lily.

"Try this one!" he exclaimed.

Lily eyed the Bean and looked back at Severus.

"If that's a bogie flavored Bean Sev…" she began but he cut her off.

"Just try it Lily!"

She took the Bean from him and placed it in her mouth. All of a sudden her expression changed into pure wonderment.

"Is that,"

Severus nodded.

"Yep, that's chocolate mint ice cream all in one little Bean." He said.

Lily grinned and the rest of the trip they snacked on their candy, not too much though because of the feast that was awaiting them after they were sorted. At long last the train came to a stop. Severus and Lily eagerly ran out with the other students.

"Firs' years this way! All firs' years!" a bellowing voice called.

Severus and Lily turned to see a large bearded man holding a lantern ushering all the small children to a nearby dock. Severus grabbed Lily's hand and she looked at him. He nodded ahead of them and she turned to stare at Hogwarts sitting off in the distance. Severus was nearly thrown down when Lily pulled him and started running toward the bearded man. Once all the first years were gathered, they each piled into some small boats that would take them across the lake and to the castle. Severus and Lily boarded the same boat, but wished they hadn't chose this one as it already seated James, Sirius, and another, rather shabby looking boy.

"Well, well, well if it isn't _Snivellus_!" James exclaimed in a high pith voice that was supposed to be a imitation of Lily's. She glared at him and turned to Severus, intent on ignoring everything James had to say.

"This is it Lily, once we make it to the castle, we'll be Sorted!" Severus exclaimed.

He was determined to keep his spirits up despite that Potter kid making remarks about him. They drew nearer and nearer to the castle and Lily squeezed Severus's hand tighter and tighter.

"Everything's going to be okay Lily, there's nothing to be nervous about."

But when the boats were docked and they were alphabetized into a single file line, Severus became nervous himself. Lily kept turning around and looking at him far in the back where he was. He kept smiling and nodding, but found it very hard to walk when the great oak doors to the front of the castle opened.


	6. Chapter 5: The Sorting Hat

Chapter 5

The Sorting Hat

Severus could hardly move his legs forward as the line of first years were being ushered into the castle. As soon as he stepped through the doors, he looked all around him. The Entrance Hall was remarkably beautiful with marble floors and large marble staircases towards the back. They continued to follow a shabby looking man, who carried a scraggly cat under his arm until they stopped in front of another pair of large oak doors. Nearby a stern looking witch was walking towards them carrying a piece of rolled up parchment and a very old and weathered hat.

"All of you are in alphabetical order already?" she asked.

The man carrying the cat nodded.

"Yes, they are, Professor."

She nodded and made her way to the front of the line.

"Good. My name is Professor McGonagall. You will all follow me into the Great Hall and wait patiently to be Sorted. Afterwards, the Headmaster will begin the feast, say a few words afterwards, and you will all be escorted to your common rooms. Any questions?"

No one raised their hand. Professor McGonagall swept her eyes across them all, then turned on her heel and opened the large oak doors. Lily's eyes widened as she looked around the Great Hall. Four long tables, each with their respective House flag hanging over them seated many older students. Everyone from the Gryffindor table smiled and waved at the first years in an effort to comfort them. Professor McGonagall walked towards the table where the Professors sat and conjured a chair out of no where. She unraveled the parchment and let it fall to the floor. Severus watched on as his fellow classmates walked up the steps and sat in the chair, awaiting the Sorting Hat to be bestowed on them. When McGonagall called Lily's name, Severus intently watched and crossed his fingers.

_Please, please let her be in Slytherin_.

Lily shyly walked up the steps and slowly sat down in the chair. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head, and the hat immediately sprang into life.

"Hmm…a Muggle Born, very interesting. You've got a good head on your shoulders…but I think…GRYFFINDOR!" he shouted.

Severus sighed sadly as he watched Lily slide off of the chair and make her way to the Gryffindor table that was clapping loudly and waiting for her. His stomach continued to do somersaults as he waited and waited. Severus's hopes were not completely demolished, however. Perhaps he too would be in Gryffindor; after all that Sirius kid from the train had beat the odds and was Sorted there! Severus looked up as the Sorting Hat was about to be placed on James' head. He thought maybe it touched one hair before announcing,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

More shouts and whoops sounded from the Gryffindor table as James hurried over to it. To make matters worse, he sat next to Lily. Severus continued to listen and soon enough, his own name was called. He slowly walked up the steps and took the seat that McGonagall had conjured earlier. She placed the Hat on his head and it sprang to life moments later.

"Hmm…you are a bit tricky, child. I sense that you would do exceptionally well in Slytherin…but something buried inside of you tells me something else…difficult one you are…difficult."

Severus glanced at Lily at the Gryffindor table. She smiled at him and mouthed,

"You'll do great no matter what House you're in."

He smiled back and nodded. The Sorting Hat then declared:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Severus slid off of the chair and walked over to join the table that brandished the green and silver flag above it with a snake embroidered into it. He sat near no one he knew. He looked over his shoulder to see a tall boy who had to be at least a fifth year with long platinum blond hair. He sensed Severus's eyes on him, nodded curtly, and then went back to staring at the remaining first years. Soon enough, the last first year was sorted into Ravenclaw and Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment, made the chair disappear with a wave of her wand, and took her seat next to the Headmaster, an old man with long silvery hair and a beard that Severus would have thought to go at least to his waist. He stood and immediately all of the noise ceased.

"Well then, welcome to all of our new students, and welcome back to those old! Enjoy!"

With that, great amounts of food appeared on all of the tables. Severus, who had never seen so much food in front of him, took to piling up his plate, until he was quite sure it would spill over. He kept his eyes on Lily the entire time that he ate. She seemed to be ignoring that Potter kid and was having a very animated conversation with the shabby looking boy from the boat.

"I suggest you slow down a bit. It would be unfortunate if you were to choke." A rather cold voice suggested.

Severus turned to see the tall fifth year boy seat himself next to him. Severus swallowed with great effort and took a great gulp of pumpkin juice. The other boy lost interest in him and went back to having a conversation with one of the other Slytherins in front of him. Severus turned his attention back to Lily and, at a little slower pace, continued to enjoy the rest of his meal. About forty five minutes later, many of the students had pushed their dessert plates away from them, all looking quite full and some were even yawning. The Headmaster stood again and swept his way towards a golden podium. Once again the noise level immediately diminished as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I hope all of you enjoyed your feast. Now, a few rules to the first years, and to those older who need to be reminded," he chuckled softly and continued. "The Forbidden Forest is…well Forbidden to everyone. There is nothing of any interest to any of you hidden there, so it would be rather odd for you to wish to venture through the thick bramble. All students should be back in their Common Rooms by eight o'clock sharp, unless you are of fifth year or higher which would be nine o'clock for you. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind all older students that dueling each other, even if only for a laugh, is strictly prohibited in the hallways between classes. Right, I think that's everything. Please all first years, follow your respective House's Prefects, they will show you to your Common Room. I bid all of you a good night."

With that there was a great commotion as all the students were standing at once. Severus knew he wouldn't be able to get to speak with Lily, and would have to some how meet up with her in the morning. He hurried off to catch up with the blond boy who was scowling and shouting at other first years that were beginning to stray. Severus followed him and the others out of the Great Hall. He glanced at the marble staircase and saw the back of Lily's head as she was climbing the stairs, talking to another girl. He turned his attention back to what was in front of him as the rest of the Slytherins descended the staircase to, what Severus knew was the dungeons. They continued to walk down stairs until finally they stood in the cellars. The blond boy stood in front of a stoned wall and said,

"Pure-Blood."

The wall slid open to reveal a very well kept Common Room, but Severus couldn't help but feel the rather cold feeling of the room. Since they were partially under the lake, the room's lighting had a greenish tinge, as did most of the room in general. Green chairs, black leather sofas, and green tapestry with the House symbol emblazoned upon it were the only decorations as far as Severus could see. Once all the Slytherins piled into the room, the blond boy turned and faced all the first years.

"To get into the common room you must state the password which at the moment is Pure-Blood. Don't forget the password or you won't be able to get in, obviously."

Severus could tell by his voice he would rather be doing anything else at the moment.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, Prefect," he added pointing to a badge on the front of his robes. "Meaning you must listen to me because I can, and will throw you into detention. I advise you to keep out of my way and maybe I will spare you from detention. Shove off to bed now, no point in staying awake."

Severus along with the other first years hurried off to their respective dormitories. The dormitories were not different from the common room as far as decoration wise. The bed's comforters were all green as were their curtains. Severus sighed and changed into his pajamas. He crawled into bed, thinking of Lily and what she was up to, which was probably sleeping. He longed to talk to her, to hear her voice and hoped that when morning came he would be able to at least have breakfast with her. Severus then thought about James Potter. Why, when there were so many other available spaces at the Gryffindor table had he chose the one next to Lily, when he knew she wasn't very fond of him for his remarks? Severus had a wary feeling about that Potter. A very wary feeling indeed…


	7. Chapter 6: The First Day

Chapter 6

The First Day

Severus awoke early the following morning and did not hesitate to find Lily. After he washed up and put on his school robes (now also with green in them to represent his House), he hurried out of the Common Room and to the Great Hall for breakfast. To his great delight, he found Lily sitting by herself at the Gryffindor table. Severus, who didn't even bother to look at his own House table, hurried to Lily and sat next to her. Lily grinned as soon as she saw him and gave him a tight hug.

"Oh Sev, I'm so glad I got to see you! Have you got your schedule yet? I hope we have classes together!"

Before Severus could reply, a tidal wave of owls flew into the Great Hall, some landing rather clumsily on the table, others dropping packages, mostly full with things the students left at home by mistake. Lily and Severus both received a letter, which Severus assumed was their class schedule. Lily looked at Severus.

"Let's open them at the same time!" she exclaimed.

Severus counted to three and together they both tore into their letters. Lily withdrew hers first and immediately began to read.

"Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions for today, then tomorrow: Herbology, Potions and Charms. What've you got Sev?"

Severus read his schedule and to his great relief had all of his classes with Lily.

"I've got the same!" he exclaimed.

Severus was then nearly thrown off of his seat by the forcefulness of Lily's hug. He hugged her back tightly.

"I think you're sitting at the wrong table, _Snivellus_." A voice stated.

With dread crushing his good mood, Severus looked up to see James Potter sit down right in front of him.

"What's that you're reading? A letter from Mummy?"

Lily scowled at him.

"Shove off Potter; if Severus wants to sit with me then he is most welcome to!"

James ignored her and before Severus even realized it, snatched his schedule from his hands. James frowned as he read over it. Sirius and the shabby boy had appeared as well and took their seats on either side of James. They both looked a little perplexed to see Severus sitting with them.

"Blimey, have you guys read the schedules?" James asked as he tossed it to Sirius. Sirius read over it and raised his eyebrows.

"Appears like we'll have everything with Slytherin…great." He said in an undertone.

Lily looked at them and shook her head.

"What's so bad about having classes with Slytherin?"

James once again looked completely aghast as she stated this. Instead of him saying anything, the shabby boy cut in.

"Well, Slytherins aren't known for being the friendliest lot." He stated.

James nodded.

"What's even worse is we'll have to sit through all of them with dear old _Snivellus_ here!" he exclaimed.

Severus looked down at the porridge in front of him. Suddenly he didn't feel very hungry. He noticed Lily start to say something, but Sirius said his bit first.

"What I'm dreading is having to face all of them. Me getting into Gryffindor didn't go unnoticed. That I'm sure of."

"I think it's pretty cool you got into Gryffindor." Severus said softly.

The others looked at him. He looked up at Sirius and shrugged.

"I mean, you beat the odds didn't you? That just goes to show you that it doesn't matter if you're entire family is in one House, you still have the chance of getting Sorted somewhere else, you know?"

Lily smiled.

"I agree!" she said.

James looked at him, then to Sirius.

"Did you ask for _Snivellus's _opinion, Sirius?"

Sirius didn't say anything. James stood.

"I think I've lost my appetite after looking at his greasy hair. Come on you guys, let's go."

Sirius and the other boy sadly looked at their full plates, but stood and followed James. For some reason, James went around so he could walk on the other side of the table. Severus didn't know why until he was face-first in his porridge. James laughed loudly and said,

"Smell ya later, _Snivellus_!"

Lily looked appalled at what had just happened. She shot a livid look at James before helping Severus wipe all of the porridge off of his face.

"I. Can't. Stand. That. Little. Prat!" Lily exclaimed angrily as she continued to wipe porridge off of the front of Severus's robes.

"You did absolutely nothing to him and then he goes and, I am so sorry Sev. Maybe I should sit with you tomorrow."

Severus didn't say anything because he was quite sure Lily would be treated quite worse than what he was. The bell for the first class rang and Severus and Lily grabbed their bags and hurried off to Transfiguration together. Severus continued to listen to Lily rant about James. Hearing how much she disliked him lifted his spirits quite a bit. They stepped through a classroom door and found themselves in a spacious classroom filled up with tables and chairs. Severus and Lily made sure they sat together, but to Severus's disappointment James and Sirius just had to sit behind them.

"Oh cripes him again, and here I thought my nostrils could catch a break from smelling him!" James whispered loudly for the few remaining at the door to hear him. They giggled before taking their seats. Severus was sure his face was probably as red as Lily's hair. Once all the students had taken their seats, Professor McGonagall emerged from her office, casting a stern look at all the scared and nervous faces staring at her. Her look, Severus could tell, was daring any of them to talk. McGonagall moved toward the front of her class and stopped when she stood in front of her desk.

"Welcome to Transfiguration. I am your professor for this class, Minerva McGonagall. I have taught at Hogwarts for about twenty-five years. Here are a few rules to abide by while in my presence. Please refrain from idle chat while I am talking. You have the opportunity to chat with your partner while you are working on your spells. Do not make me take that away from you, I have in other classes in the past. Also, I do not like to take points from my own House, Gryffindor, but I will if provoked. Now…I think that's everything, let's begin. Open up your books to page five, and follow along with me as I read…"

Severus paid sharp attention to everything that Professor McGonagall had to say, not wanting to miss out on anything. She seemed like the kind of teacher that would undoubtedly spring up a pop quiz their next class. They didn't learn any spells that day, but she told them that next class they would work on wand movements, then if they were acceptable, they would work on transfiguring a match into a needle. Charms went pretty much the same way, except since Professor Flitwick was so tiny, James took to throwing bits of paper at the back of Severus's head since he was quite sure the professor would not notice. They were given a brief history on the subject and then commenced into wand movements. Severus noticed that Lily had quite an aptitude for Charms, just as Ollivander had predicted since her wand was made for the subject. She was the first (and only student of the day) to receive a feather to practice the charm on. After about three tries, she had it and was awarded five points to her House. Much to Severus's liking, the shabby boy, who Lily told him was Remus Lupin, accidentally poked James in the ear with his wand, and nearly set his hair up in flames. Every class they shared, Lily made sure she and Severus were never separated. Severus noted that they got quite a few odd looks from the older students (and some their age as well.) After all, it was rather peculiar for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to be getting along so well. Lily seemed not to notice. Defense Against the Dark Arts was quite boring, they practiced no spell work and were told to read through the introduction and first chapter again that night. Potions, the last class of the day, had finally surfaced and Lily and Severus headed down to the dungeons.

"So, how are you enjoying your first day?" Severus asked.

Lily smiled.

"I love it Sev! I'm so glad we have our classes together…I don't know what I would do if I were without you!"

Severus blushed and wasn't paying attention. James, who had appeared out of no where, took this as a great opportunity to stick out his foot. Severus tripped over it and fell to the cold dungeon floor in one long, black swoop. His books, quill, and parchment flopped down and away from him as Lily turned sharply to glare at James.

"What is wrong with you?" she hissed.

James shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. _Snivellus _just can't keep his eyes off of you and tripped on his own two feet obviously."

He walked off, smirking and laughing along with Sirius and Remus. Lily helped Severus off of the floor and also assisted him in gathering up his things. They made it into the classroom just before the final call and took a table in the back, thankfully away from James. A short, plump man emerged from a side door and beamed at all of them.

"Well good afternoon to you all! I am Professor Slughorn, Potions Master! I hope all of you have had a fantastic first day! If you would please open your text books and read the introduction, we will then start to talk about the uses of potions and how they come in handy!"

Severus opened his book and began to read. He was quite surprised to find out how interesting the subject actually was. He and Lily were the first finished with reading and patiently waited for everyone else. Once Slughorn guessed that everyone was finished or close to it, he grinned.

"Well done, now we will be brewing a potion today! I hope you all are ready! Gather your cauldrons on the back wall there and we'll start brewing the Boil-Cure Potion!"

Severus and Lily joined the rest of the class as they moved to the back to grab a cauldron off of the back shelves.

"You'll be working in pairs, so only one cauldron per table please!"

Severus grabbed the cauldron and he and Lily walked back to their table. Lily read out the instructions as Severus began to brew the potion. He added in all sorts of ingredients…and it looked as if their potion was coming along nicely! James's on the other hand…

"Dear boy what did you do?" Slughorn asked.

James shrugged as he stared glumly into his cauldron.

"Isn't that what it's supposed to look like? All muddy and bubbly?"

Severus and Lily looked at each other and smiled. They knew, if brewed correctly that the potion would not be very think but rather loose liquid of a pale green. Slughorn raised his eyebrows as he stared into James's cauldron and shook his head.

"Oh dear…it appears you have brewed a Boil Potion…"

James frowned as he looked at Lupin.

"You were supposed to be reading me the ingredients!" he exclaimed.

Lupin looked at him disdainfully.

"Obviously you added too much of something!" he retorted.

The bell rang signifying the end of class. Lily scooped up a flask of their potion just as Slughorn had suggested so that it could be graded. Severus cleaned up their mess and soon rejoined Lily into filing out of the classroom. Lily yawned as they climbed the staircase and looked at Severus.

"I'd say we did quite well in Potions!" she exclaimed.

Severus grinned and nodded.

"I agree…did you see Potter's?"

Lily giggled.

"It looked like mud! I'm starving! Let's hurry to the Great Hall!"

And they did. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table again and began to pile up their plates for dinner. Unfortunately once again Potter had to show up before Severus could even enjoy his meal. James sat in front of him and frowned.

"You again? Why don't you go eat with your own lot for once. I'd like to be able to eat without smelling you, you know."

Severus swallowed and frowned.

"No one's making you sit in front of me." He stated.

James looked a little shocked to have gotten a response for him.

"Excuse me?" he replied.

Severus raised his brows.

"No one's making you sit in front of me. There are plenty of other places to sit at to eat at this table, it's quite long."

James blinked. Severus could tell he was racking his brain hard for a come back. Lily smiled triumphantly at Severus as James finally stood and stalked away.

"Good for you Sev! Tell him off!"

Severus smiled.

"I'd jinx him if I could, but I guess that'll have to wait till we're older."

Severus went to bed that night quite proud of himself for standing up to James. But also knew that James was probably already thinking of how to get him back at that very moment.


	8. Chapter 7: Christmas with Lily

Chapter 7

Christmas with Lily

Much to Severus's dislike, his prediction that James would indeed get him back was spot on. It seemed as though James made it his personal goal to make Severus's life at Hogwarts as miserable as he could. Everyday Severus was tripped, shoved, mocked or humiliated by James and his cronies. Of course Lily would always come to his aide and help him whenever he needed it. Lily was Severus's only saving grace. Because of the constant humiliation, the weeks and months moved by at the pace of a snail. At Halloween, there was a large feast in the Great Hall. Severus had about as much pumpkin as he could handle from pie to juice to cookies and of course the floating Jack-O-Lanterns. Unfortunately, since all the students were called to the feast, he couldn't sit with Lily. Instead he was forced to sit with his won House. He didn't want to of course, and his fellow Slytherins took notice. They all pretended that he was invisible. Severus's House members didn't think too highly of his relationship with a Gryffindor, much less a Muggle Born. With Halloween came much cooler weather and as November stretched into December, snow blanketed the grounds and the tops of the distant mountains. One Friday after both he and Lily had finished with their classes, the two ran out into the pure white grounds. After running towards the lake, they both seemed to trip over their robes. Lily giggled and commenced into making a snow angel. Severus did the same. Lily sat up in the middle of her angel and smiled as she stated at the castle in the distance.

"Isn't it just magical, Sev? I feel like I'm in a snow globe!"

Severus agreed. Lily then stood and carefully stepped out of her angel so she didn't mess it up. Severus copied her actions and grabbed his bag. They carried their bags with them towards the lake. Lily was very determined to teach Severus how to ice skate. (She had asked her parents to send her an extra pair of ice skates for him). Lily sat in the snow and pulled off her shoes. She then placed her small foot in to the ice skate and commenced into lacing it tightly.

"Ready Sev?" she asked as she stood.

Severus had laced his skates as well…but wasn't quite so eager to stand on them.

"Lily…I-I don't think I'm going to be any good at this." He said.

Lily grabbed his hands and pulled him off of the ground. Severus wobbled for a second, but firmly stood in place.

"Oh come on, Sev! It'll be fun! At least try, for me?"

It was impossible for him to say no. Reluctantly, Severus agreed. He held onto Lily's hand as he stepped out onto the ice. As soon as the bottom of the blade came into contact with the slick ice, Severus's leg shot out in front of him and he fell flat on his back, a puff of snow rising to the air as he made contact with it. Lily looked at down at him, worry etched across her round face.

"Oh Sev, are you alright?" she asked as she helped him up.

"Looks like this is just another thing to add to the long list of things you can't do!"

Severus and Lily turned to see James skating by. Severus cringed. Of course Potter would be a good skater. He's good at everything else so why would this be any different? James stuck his tongue out at Severus as he skated by, then as if to insult him further, did a difficult spin in mid air before skating on towards the other side of the lake.

"That toe rag trying to show off, you're just learning! Don't worry Sev, I fell lot's of times!" Lily exclaimed.

Severus nodded. He was determined now, now that James had decided to be a show off. Severus stood and took Lily's hand again. She grinned.

"Alright we'll go slowly first, that way you can get used to the feel of the ice under you."

Severus placed his feet back on the ice again. He wobbled, but remained in a standing position.

"There you go! Now when you want to move forward, just put one foot in front of the other! You have to relax though, close your eyes if you want."

Severus looked into Lily's eyes. Even in the sky full of snow clouds, they still sparkled. He did as she suggested and closed his eyes.

"Now just listen to my voice. You need to fully relax yourself. When you start to move forward, it'll come naturally. You'll feel as though you're gliding across the ice, like your feet aren't even touching it!"

Severus began to move one foot forward. Surprisingly he did not falter. He moved his other foot forward and his other, and pretty soon he was skating! Severus opened his eyes to see Lily skating next to him, beaming. Severus grinned at her.

"I told you you'd be able to do it!" She exclaimed.

He and Lily skated for about forty minutes before both of them decided the cold was too harsh. They both returned to the castle and decided to meet up in the Great Hall after changing their robes. Severus quickly changed into some dry clothes and stood in front of the fire for a few minutes before hurrying back up to meet with Lily. She stood waiting for him outside the oak doors.

"Let's get some hot chocolate, I'm freezing!" Lily stated.

She and Severus sat together in their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Severus poured himself and Lily a glass of coco and then began to eat some of the Christmas cookies that were spread out on the table.

"Sev…are you going back home for Christmas?" Lily asked.

Severus looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I expect it'll be just me and Mum though. Dad usually has to work on Christmas…or so he says."

Lily's expression brightened when he said this. Severus furrowed his brow and was going to ask her why she looked so happy, but Lily said,

"Why don't you come over to my house and have Christmas with me and my family! Mum and Dad won't mind, and they both really like you and your Mum! We'd love to have you!"

Severus was quite surprised by Lily's sudden request, but that didn't mean he wasn't happy!

"Of course! Mum and me would love to come!"

Lily grinned and hugged him.

"Great! So what do you want for Christmas anyways?"

Severus had not given a single thought as to what he wanted. He had already purchased Lily's gift for her, or well his mum had after he wrote her a letter asking her to buy it for him.

"Hmm…I dunno. Surprise me!" he replied.

Lily playfully nudged him in the arm.

"Well alright, if you insist!"

She downed the rest of her coco and stood.

"I've got to go and send Mum and Dad a letter and let them know you'll be coming over! I'll see you on the train tomorrow!"

With that Lily skipped happily out of the Great Hall. Severus smiled after her, finished off his hot chocolate, grabbed two more cookies and headed back to his dormitory.

Students were lined up at the Hogsmeade Station that following morning to board the train to head home for the Christmas holidays. Severus handed the bagman his luggage and searched for Lily. Soon enough he saw her red hair in the distance and ran to her. They boarded the train together and luckily were able to find a compartment to themselves. Lily was abuzz with the holiday cheer and chatted for most of the train ride home about how excited she was to see her family again. Severus expressed the same jubilation, because he dearly missed his mum. He was a little crestfallen that his father wouldn't be joining them for their Christmas meet up at Lily's, as his mum had sent him a letter confirming his thoughts that his father would have to work. Severus tried not to think about his father and instead began to question Lily about his Christmas present. Lily raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Nope, you wanted to be _surprised_ remember?"

Severus chuckled.

"Oh alright, you're going to love what I got you though." He teased.

Now Lily wanted to ask him about her gift, but Severus left the conversation hanging at that. Soon enough the train arrived at Kings Cross Station. He and Lily grabbed their luggage with them and (after placing it on the trolley) walked through the barrier and arrived at in between platforms nine and ten. Lily's parents and Severus's mum were waiting for them on the other side. Severus ran out and hugged Eileen tightly. She squeezed him back.

"Congratulations on getting into Slytherin, sweetheart!" she exclaimed.

They all rode back together in Aaron's van with Eileen teaching Lily how to sing "God rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs." Once home, Eileen and Severus bid them farewell until morning. Lily had fallen asleep on the way home and Aaron carefully carried her into their house. Severus too was tired after the long train ride and after telling his mum how school was going along (simply forgetting to mention how he was tortured everyday), he went off to bed where he found an early Christmas present waiting for him on his pillow. His mum knew how much he loved Every Flavored Beans and had bought him a tin with about ten little mini boxes. Severus ran back downstairs to thank her and then finally went to sleep, in preparation for Christmas Eve the next day.

The following morning as Eileen went over to Lily's to help Claire with the cooking, Lily and Severus participated in a snow ball war in the playground. Neither of them decided on a winner because both of them were laughing too hard to remember how many times they had each landed a direct hit. After that Lily suggested ice skating again and Severus now was able to notice just how good she really was at the sport. She landed two perfect twirls, and then she and Severus skated together, Severus even performed some sort of spin. It wasn't exactly a figure eight, more like half of one. Lily told him this was a great accomplishment, however so Severus didn't really care if he did the actual move or not. Both of them decided that it was time to go inside. Severus ran home to change (his mum was finally able to buy him some clothes that actually fit, even if they were still a bit too snug) and then he ran to Lily's. He knocked on the door which Aaron hastily opened as he was pulling on his jacket.

"Got to run to the store…I could've sworn I bought cinnamon with the rest!"

Severus assumed that he was talking to himself and let himself in behind him. The smell of ham and potatoes filled his nostrils as he closed the door behind him. He poked his head into the kitchen to see Lily sitting at the counter island with a cup of hot chocolate. Claire placed another one on the island for Severus.

"There you go sweetie. Your Mum is quite the helping hand!" she exclaimed.

As Severus sat next to Lily he could see that all the ladles and spatulas were moving themselves.

"I believe you mean a helping _wand_." Eileen chuckled as she reappeared and waved her wand so that the dirty dishes would wash themselves.

"Will I be able to do that one day?" Lily asked Eileen.

Eileen smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes, housework only lasts about an hour once you've got magic doing all the work. You can spend all your time doing something else that you would much rather be enjoying." She said.

Severus eyed Petunia peeking her head in the kitchen out of the corner of his eye. Apparently, Claire noticed this as well.

"Do you want any hot chocolate sweetie?" she asked.

Petunia shook her head and ran back out of the room. Severus looked at Lily. She didn't look her usual cheery self anymore. He guessed that Petunia had something to do about that, but knew it was best if he kept his mouth shut. Aaron soon returned with the desire bottle of cinnamon and Claire could finally add the finishing touches to her pie. The meal was absolutely amazing! Severus ate so much he thought for sure the button to his jeans had already flown across the room somewhere. They all gathered around the Christmas tree after the meal.

"Mum can we all open up one present?" Lily asked.

Claire smiled and nodded.

"I suppose so." She agreed.

Eileen bit her lip.

"Oh no, I haven't brought ours! Not to worry though!"

She withdrew her wand.

"_Accio _presents!"

Severus furrowed his brow.

"Mum, shouldn't you have opened up the door,"

Before he could finish his sentence, four presents zoomed through the window, shattering glass everywhere. Eileen's eyes widened. She slowly turned around to face them all looking quite frightened.

"I am so sorry…let's just pretend that didn't happen, shall we?"

With another wave of her wand, the shattered pieces of the window jumped into the air and flew back into place. Lily fell over giggling with Severus. Claire and Evan laughed as well.

"I wish you had seen the look on your face!" Claire exclaimed.

Eileen dropped herself into a nearby chair laughing as well. Lily found her present in the pile and looked at Severus.

"Alright if I open the one you got me?"

Severus nodded. Lily wasted no time at all tearing into the paper. She lifted the lid off of the box and grinned as she stared at her present.

"Sev…is this,"

"A camera, yes! But it's the kind from our world meaning that the pictures that you take with it will move!"

She threw him down to the floor with a hug. Severus opened his gift from her next: Lily had gotten him a new cage for his owl, Godwin (James had somehow managed to get hold of his old one and threw it down a stair case with Godwin still inside). She also got him an assorted collection of chocolate frog cards. Severus thanked her for her gifts and the others opened one each as well. Claire and Aaron had bought Eileen a more fashionable hat so that she would not have to wear her previous frumpy one that Severus noted to 'smell like moths'.

During all of the merrymaking, Lily had not noticed that Petunia slipped out of the room. She stood, excusing herself and decided to go and look for her. Lily passed by her bedroom and noticed that the light was on. She back tracked and pushed open her bedroom door to find Petunia holding her wand.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked in surprise.

Petunia narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing, why?"

Lily swallowed nervously. She knew what her sister was capable of.

"What are you doing with my wand, Tunie?" she asked.

Petunia looked at her darkly.

"You're nothing without this, are you?"

"Give me back my wand!" Lily shouted.

Petunia shook her head as she looked at her younger sister malevolently.

"And what would happen if I were to snap it in two?"

As she said this she gripped the wand with both of her hands.

"_Accio _wand!"

Suddenly the wand flew out of Petunia's hand and passed Lily's head. Lily turned to see Eileen and Claire standing at the doorway. Eileen shook her head as she stared down at Petunia.

"You _never_ take a witch's wand from her, Petunia. It is a very serious offense."

Claire walked inside the room.

"Thank you Eileen. It appears we need to have a talk."

Eileen guided Lily out of the room and closed the door behind her. She handed Lily her wand and said,

"You might want to keep this on you at all times. If it were to fall into the wrong hands…" Eileen's sentence trailed off and she winked at her. Lily grinned and placed her wand in her pocket. She walked back to the living room and joined Severus on the carpet in front of the fire.

"You're mum is awesome." She stated.

Severus grinned.

"Yeah, she is!" he exclaimed.

Christmas Day was filled with even more food and more present opening. Severus had to say this was the best Christmas he had ever had. It was not because of all of the gifts he received, however that made him think that. No, this was Severus's best Christmas because he got to spend it all with Lily, and nothing could make him happier than that.


	9. Chapter 8: Snape, Snape, Snivellus Snape

Chapter 8

Snape, Snape, _Snivellus_ Snape

Three years later Severus sat alone at the playground. Lily had to go to a funeral that day and would be gone for the rest of the week. Severus sighed and traced circles in the dirt with his foot. He was very anxious to return to Hogwarts this year; his father was becoming a bit unbearable. Several times Severus had walked in on him beating his mum, and then he would turn and beat on him as he tried to flee. To make matters worse, Eileen had been getting sick a lot recently. Of course she would always dismiss it as a cold, and in truth it would clear up in a few days…but Severus didn't like seeing his mum sick at all. He stood and decided it would be best to go back home, especially before the great pig, (or as Severus liked to refer to him) showed up. His name was Vernon Dursley…and whenever he saw Severus, he always had the immediate urge to use him as a personal punching bag. Severus was defenseless because of the stupid Ministry of Magic rule about underage sorcery. He shuffled off to his house and walked inside. There was a note left for him from his mum saying that she had gone to get some food. Severus only briefly glanced at her note because there was something else that caught his eye sitting on the table next to it. Severus grabbed the latest copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and looked at the cover story.

_Muggle Family found dead in their home. Muggle police report a gas leak. Wizard police? "This is something much more heinous than a simple gas leak." One of them reports. Turn to page three for more details._

Severus took the newspaper off of the table and climbed the stairs to his room. He closed his bedroom door behind him. Severus sat on his bed and opened the _Prophet_ to page three and began to read:

_Continued from front page, "Muggle Family Murdered: Gas Leak or Dark Magic? Of the Wizard police force that was disguised that day, all three believe that something else caused this poor family's demise. "I tell you…this just isn't normal. After examination of the bodies…the only real answer is Dark Magic." Sturgis Podmore remarked. The Minister of Magic gave no comment as he was "unavailable to reach" at the time. This is the fifth mysterious Muggle family death within the past year and a half. Those are a lot of unexplained deaths in a short amount of time. Could it be that the Minister is ignoring all of this? Why is there not something done about it? Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry shares in Podmore's opinion of these deaths being caused by Dark Magic. My boss, however would not allow me to interview the Headmaster because he thinks he is lying. I don't, I can assure you. "If we want the facts, we all should turn an ear and listen to Dumbledore, not Fudge! Dumbledore has the answers. He believes there is danger upon us and so do I." Elphias Doge, another undercover wizard stated. Mr. Doge did say that Dumbledore told him, "There are dark times ahead of us. We need to prepare ourselves." This has been Zachariah Reignheart , head writer for the _Daily Prophet.

Severus folded the newspaper up and placed it on his nightstand. He swung his legs over his bed as his mum called him to help with the groceries. Thoughts were swimming in his head. He needed to talk to Lily, to get her view on the situation. Hopefully he would see her before term started, if not, they always rode to Kings Cross together.

Soon enough September rolled around quickly and Severus and Lily sat together on the Hogwarts Express. Lily read over the article several times before looking at Severus.

"This is really bad, Sev. Muggles have no type of protection against wizards. Do you believe what Dumbledore says?"

Before Severus could answer, their compartment door opened to reveal James, Sirius, Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. James actually looked grim.

"You've seen it too then?" he asked as he and the others walked in and made themselves quite comfortable.

Lily nodded.

"It's terrible." She said, shaking her head.

Severus could see the worry on her face. She was thinking about her own family, no doubt.

"That Reignheart bloke got sacked as soon as that paper was released. The Ministry's trying to pretend like nothing's going on. I guess they don't care if anybody dies or not." Sirius stated as he bit into an apple.

James shook his head.

"My dad works for the Ministry, he said Fudge won't see anyone, he's been acting real nervous and all. Dad says Dumbledore's got all the answers, and he wouldn't be surprised if he made a speech about it."

The others continued to chat. Severus didn't say anything because he knew James or one of his other cronies would just end up cutting him off. Soon the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station and everyone piled out of it. Lily grinned as she heard Hagrid in the distance calling for all of the first years. True enough, James's dad was right. After the welcoming feast, Dumbledore took to his podium looking severe.

"Welcome to all of our first years, and welcome back to everyone else. I know if not all, that the majority of you have read a certain article in the _Daily Prophet_. I am going to tell you now that everything in that article…is true."

Severus swallowed and looked at Lily. Their eyes locked and he could see the fear swimming in her green orbs. Dumbledore continued and said,

"I do not want any of you to worry…but I do suggest for you all to be cautious and aware of those around you. Be very cautious. I hope you all enjoyed the feast and have a good night."

With that, Dumbledore swept away back to the staff table and began to have a deep conversation with Professor McGonagall. Severus made his way to the dungeons as he knew that trying to talk to Lily now would be impossible. Once he entered with the other Slytherins, he decided to hang around in the common room a bit. Edmund Parkinson was expressing his views of how Dumbledore was a complete nutter and that he's just trying to make trouble for the Ministry. Severus had heard quite enough and went to the dormitory to at least attempt to sleep. The next morning, he met with Lily at the Gryffindor table (as was usual), and they chatted about their schedules.

"Looks like we've only got Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions together this year." Lily said sadly.

Severus nodded grimly but brightened a little and said,

"We'll have trips to Hogsmeade come October though, so we can spend time together then too!" he exclaimed.

"And what makes you think Lily would want to waste her time with you, _Snivellus_?" James asked as he and Sirius sat in front of them.

Sirius chuckled as he filled his breakfast plate with food.

"Perhaps Ms. Lily would like to spend her Hogsmeade trips with someone worthy of her friendship, someone like me!" James exclaimed.

Lily looked at him as though he were daft.

"You really think I would enjoy spending time with _you_?" she asked.

James grinned.

"Why not, I'm a lot more fun than old _Snivelly_, plus I'm a lot better to look at! And you can actually take big gulps of air while I'm around without having to smell anything that smells as if it had recently died."

Sirius nearly fell off his seat with laughter. Severus looked at his breakfast and clenched his fork in his hand. What he wouldn't give to jab it in James's eye! Remus had joined them at some point during James's insult and looked as though he were trying to compose a letter as he had some parchment in front of him. He tapped the tip of his quill against the paper as he thought of something to write. James looked at him as a devilish grin spread across his face.

"Hey…that tapping is kind of catchy…" he began.

Then to humiliate Severus further he chanted:

"Snape, Snape, _Snivellus _Snape…he smells like a shriveled up grape. Snape, Snape, _Snivellus_ Snape…his father hates his guts, that's why he likes to cut,"

_THUD!_

James fell backwards off of his seat and to the hard stone floor. The orange that Lily had thrown at him rolled underneath the Hufflepuff table and out of sight. Lily turned to Severus, but he was already gone, she saw the tail of his robes disappear quickly as he ran out of sight. Lily turned back to James, who was now being helped up by Sirius and Remus. His glasses were askew and a huge knot was beginning to form right in the center of his forehead. Lily shook her head.

"You sicken me Potter. How could you even think I would want anything to do with you when you treat people so far below you?" she shouted.

Of course her antics had gotten the attention of the other students in the hall, as well as the teachers. Lily grabbed her bag and ran out of the Great Hall, swiping a muffin for Severus as he had not eaten anything. Lily looked around for any sign of him…but Severus was no where in sight. Do to James's interruption; she didn't even know what class he would be in so she couldn't even give him the muffin. The first bell rang and Lily stalked up the stairs to Transfiguration, absolutely livid at James and the other Mauraders.

Severus exited the greenhouse and trudged back up to the castle for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He said nothing to no one and kept his head down. Severus made his way back into the castle, but since he wasn't looking where he was going, he walked straight into Lily.

"Sev! I am so sorry for the awful things James said to you this morning, you'll be happy to know that I threw an orange at him and now he has a lovely bump in the middle of his forehead." She stated proudly.

Severus gave her a small smile.

"Thanks." He replied softly.

Lily could tell that he was still upset. She took his hand in hers and led him into the classroom. Professor Baldric stood at the front of the class. Lily and Severus sat next to each other and waited for the rest of the class to get settled. Professor Baldric looked stern. Once the final bell rang, he addressed the class.

"Good afternoon you lot. I'm going to get straight to the point here. Dumbledore says there's some dark times ahead of us, and he's right. You'd be an absolute fool not to believe him. This year, we're going to learn how to do some pretty difficult magic. I want you all to be able to defend yourselves if the occasion arises. Open up your books, were going to learn the Stunning Spell today."

The rest of the class period Lily and Severus listened intently to everything Professor Baldric had to say. They learned how to perform the Stun Spell, and would practice it the following class period. As the bell rang he gave all of them a forewarning as to what to expect this term, restating again that he wants all of them to be able to defend themselves…

The months flew by and soon it was October, meaning that all third years and older were allowed to go into Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Seeing as how Lily and Severus were fourth years, they didn't waste anytime at all getting out of the castle that first October weekend. After stopping to get some sweets at Honeydukes, Lily and Severus walked towards the outskirts of the Shrieking Shack. They both sat on a log nearby the forest and commenced into eating their sweets.

"Hey Sev, can I ask you something?" Lily asked as she placed a butterscotch flavored bean into her mouth.

Severus failed in catching his chocolate frog and it leapt away.

"Sure." He replied as he inspected the card that came with the candy.

Lily pushed some of her hair behind her ears.

"In Defense Against the Dark Arts the other day, when Professor Baldric was teaching us about the Patronus Charm…what memory did you think of?"

Severus nearly dropped his collectible card. He was a bit surprised by her question and wasn't sure how to answer. His memory was of the day he met Lily of course, and told her what she was. However, Severus couldn't just tell her that he thought about the day he met the love of his life now could he? Instead, he tried to dodge the question and asked,

"Why do you ask?"

Lily smiled.

"Well we were standing next to each other you know…and I could just sort of feel magic kind of coming off of you, if that makes any sense. Too bad the professor wouldn't let us actually cast a Patronus that day. I'm sure yours would've been the most powerful of the whole class!" she exclaimed.

Severus smiled shyly.

"What did you think of?" he asked.

Lily shook her head and laughed.

"I asked you first, Sev." She replied with a chuckle.

Severus grinned and laughed with her.

"Alright…" he began with butterflies swarming around in his stomach.

He looked at Lily. It was a little windy that day. Lily's long hair flowed slightly with the breeze. Severus noted that her hair matched the color of the leaves falling from the trees that surrounded them. A leaf fell and the wind caught it to dance in the air for a brief moment before it released it and let it fall between them.

"I thought of,"

_WHAM!_

The next thing Severus new he was face first in the dirt with unimaginable pain in his nose. Lily knocked over her box of Every Flavored Beans as she withdrew her wand.

"_Stupefy!_" she shouted.

A light flashed in the air. Severus managed to turn himself over and stared up into the sky. He shifted his gaze back to Lily, and then at the thing that she stunned. Severus blinked. All he could see was a pair of shoes and the hem of someone's robes. Lily narrowed her eyes, walked straight up to it, grabbed thin air and gave it a yank. Severus's eyes widened as James appeared laying on the forest floor.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" James asked as he slowly sat up.

Lily tossed his Invisibility Cloak aside and shook her head.

"What were you doing, spying on us?"

Severus thought back briefly when he was asked the same question by Lily's sister. James stood slowly.

"No…" he said in a small voice.

Lily shook her head. She looked at Severus and all trace of anger fled from her face. In fact, now she looked frightened. She hurried over to him.

"Oh Sev, you've got blood running all down your face!" She said worriedly.

True enough when he placed a hand to his nose and removed it, it was covered in blood. Lily shook her head.

"Let's get you to the Hospital Wing." She said as she helped him stand.

Lily shot another dirty look at James as she helped Severus back to the castle.

"I think it's broken." Lily stated as they turned the corner and went up the stairs.

Upon Madame Pomfrey's inspection, it was determined that Severus did in fact have a broken nose.

"This is nothing we can't fix right up." Madame Pomfrey stated as she withdrew her wand.

Lily held Severus's hand as she pointed it at his face. Severus didn't even hear the spell Madame Pomfrey stated before he felt his nose snap back into place.

"There you go, here's a rag to wash up the blood."

She handed it to Lily and walked off to tend to a Hufflepuff Quiditch player that had fallen from their broom earlier at practice and broke their leg. Lily guided Severus to sit on the edge of a nearby bed and began to wipe the blood off of Severus's face.

"That complete arse! He could've really hurt you!" she hissed.

Severus didn't say anything, but was watching Lily as she continued to clean his face. He wished he knew of someway to get back at James…but had absolutely no idea. That was of course until he attended supper that night and Professor Dumbledore announced something quite exciting…


	10. Chapter 9: A Christmas Wish Come True

Chapter 9

A Christmas Wish Come True

Severus took his seat and looked ahead towards the staff table where Professor Dumbledore stood at his podium. He beamed at all of the students and waited patiently for all of them to find their seats. The chatter died down almost immediately as all of the students were eager to hear what Dumbledore had to say.

"Good evening to you all. I wish to tell you before you have your dinner this evening that this Christmas we will be throwing a ball. All students in their fourth year or higher may attend but you may ask a third year to accompany you if you wish. This is a very exciting thing for all of us here…but please note that this is a formal occasion meaning that all of you who wish to attend will be in need of dress robes! The ball will take place the following week before you leave for Christmas holiday if you so choose. I hope all of you are excited as I am about this wonderful occasion! Now do enjoy your dinner!"

As usual the food magically appeared out of nowhere. Severus stared at Lily at the Gryffindor table. This was it. He _had_ to ask Lily to go with him to the ball, he just had to! Perhaps he would find the courage to tell her how he felt about her hidden somewhere deep inside him. Of course…he would have to ask her first, and that was a whole obstacle course of nerves in itself! Severus pondered the situation over in his head as he ate. No doubt James would ask Lily as well…but Lily had better taste than him, so Severus really didn't think he would have a problem there. December was two months away, so at least he had some time to think about how he would ask Lily to go with him. He just hoped that she would accept…

With the non stop homework load that Severus was experiencing, the remaining month before December came and gone almost as quickly as Sirius devoured treacle tart. Severus's mum, (upon his letter) had sent him a lovely pair of dress robes. They were the darkest of black with only slight hints of emerald green when caught in the light. There was a week until the ball…but Severus still hadn't gotten the nerve to ask Lily yet. On Saturday the two trekked outside into the bitter winter weather and went ice skating on the lake with the other students. At least Severus could say he was getting a bit better at performing figure eights. Lily on the other hand was just excellent. Severus loved to watch her perform triple axles and land them perfectly. The way her hair flew about her was beautiful, like she was surrounded by wisps of fire to complement her lively personality. As they walked back to the castle after deciding that neither could feel their toes, Lily said,

"James asked me to the ball _again_ this morning…this is like the fifth time!"

Severus looked at her.

"What did you say?" he asked nervously.

Lily looked at him.

"I said no of course! Honestly…he must really be daft if he thinks I'm going with him. Besides, I'm waiting for someone else to ask me." Lily said.

Severus stopped in his tracks in the middle of the bridge connecting the grounds to the castle. Lily turned and looked at him. Severus drew his brows together.

"Y-You're waiting for someone else to ask you?" he asked.

Lily blinked.

"Um…well yeah…I thought y-"

Severus gaped at her.

"Who is he? Is it that fifth year Ravenclaw bloke, oh what was his name,"

Lily threw her head back and laughed loudly. Severus was utterly perplexed. There was no one at all he could think of that could possibly want to ask Lily to the ball. Lily was holding her side she was laughing so hard. She walked up to Severus and placed her hands on his shoulders. Severus immediately became quite still. Lily shook her head and looked at him, her eyes shining with laughter. Severus felt quite warm all of a sudden. He could feel heat rising to his face. He and Lily had never been face to face like this before. Lily swallowed down her laughter and smiled at him.

"Sev, there's nobody. Nobody but you."

Severus's eyes widened. Had he just heard Lily correctly…or had he really been out in the cold for too long? He noticed Lily became rather pink in the face and removed her hands from his shoulders. She shrugged and said,

"I thought you were planning to ask me to go, silly! That's why I've turned down all the others, which was only James," she added quickly as Severus was sure another look of horror had crossed his face. Severus swallowed tensely and said,

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

Lily looked at him. Severus bit his lip. His voice sounded rather squeaky and shook with fear when he asked her. But Lily threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Of course I'll go with you, Sev. If you weren't going to ask me…I wouldn't have gone at all."

Severus grinned and hugged her back as well. After a moment Lily pulled away. She stared into Severus's eyes for a moment, as he did the same. Severus was so close to her face he could see every detail: every freckle, every bit of chapped skin on her cheeks that had been exposed to Old Man Winter's icy breath. Lily blinked and pulled away from him. She smiled and took his hand in hers and together they walked back to the Great Hall to warm up. Lily grinned.

"I think you're really going to like my dress, Sev." She said.

Severus looked at her.

"You already bought dress robes? I thought you said you weren't going to go if I didn't ask you." He stated.

Lily raised an eyebrow as she took her usual seat and poured herself some tea.

"Well if you weren't going to ask me then I was going to ask you!" she exclaimed.

Severus blushed and took the cup of tea Lily poured him. Severus drank his tea slowly, all the while thinking of how things were just going so well for him! Severus's thoughts changed however when he saw James, Sirius, and Remus take their seats in front of him. James looked as if he were in anguish.

"Lily, please, please go to the ball with me?" he asked with about as much sincerity he could muster.

Lily shook her head.

"Sorry James, but I'm going with someone else." She replied smoothly.

James's mouth dropped.

"Who?" he asked in disbelief.

Lily placed her hand on top of Severus's.

"Sev asked me just a few minutes ago."

All three of the boys looked completely shocked. Severus smiled a little triumphantly and straightened up a bit in his seat.

"That's right, Potter. She's going with me, not you." He stated.

James narrowed his eyes. He looked back at Lily and said,

"I don't believe you."

Lily shrugged, downed the rest of her tea and stood.

"Fine then, don't believe me. I'm telling you the truth though."

Severus stood as well and together he and Lily exited the Great Hall.

At long last Saturday arrived. Severus stood in front of a mirror in his dormitory and ran his hands down the front of his robes. He had slicked back his hair for the occasion and thought he looked quite presentable. Severus glanced at the clock and decided to leave now and wait for Lily at the bottom of the staircase. He grabbed her Christmas present off of his night stand and tucked it into his inside pocket. Severus climbed the staircases leading to the entrance hall with excitement building up inside him. He couldn't wait to see what Lily looked like! She had kept very mum about what her dress robes looked like, and no matter how hard Severus tried, he could never get out of her what they actually looked like. He didn't even know what color they were! At long last Severus entered the entrance hall and quickly made his way over to the other staircase to wait for Lily.

"Well, well, well look what the werewolf drug out from under the bed."

Severus turned to see James, Sirius, and Remus walking towards him. Remus frowned at James briefly but then turned his attention back to Severus.

"It looks as though you have actually washed your hair tonight, _Snivellus_." Sirius noted.

James laughed.

"Yeah, must've been the first time since when, you were born?"

Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Have you tried to make yourself all pretty for Lily?" Sirius asked.

James shook his head.

"It'll take a lot more than just slicking your hair back, that's for sure. And your robes…weren't those the ones in the window at the discount robes store?"

"Ahem."

Severus and the others turned to the sound of the small cough. Severus nearly fell through the floor. Lily stood at the top of the staircase. She looked absolutely beautiful…Severus couldn't even begin to describe how beautiful she was. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, but a few pieces of her bangs hung around the sides of her face, framing it. Severus also noted that she was not wearing dress robes, but instead a Muggle formal dress. It was emerald green in color and hugged her in the appropriate places. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and the sleeves were long and draped off of her shoulders. She placed her hand on the railing and descended the staircase towards Severus. Severus grinned and took a sideways glance at James and the other Mauraders. James's glasses were fogged, Remus looked as if he were in awe, and Sirius looked down right speechless. Lily took Severus's arm as she walked off the last step and swept her eyes over them.

"Good evening, boys." She said softly as she nodded towards them.

She turned to Severus and smiled.

"Ready?" she asked.

Severus nodded and together they turned and walked towards the Great Hall. Severus couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and nearly walked into two other people just because he wasn't looking where he was going.

"You look beautiful, Lily." He whispered.

Lily smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Sev. You look very handsome in your dress robes as well."

The Great Hall was decorated beautifully for the ball. A large ceiling-high Christmas tree stood proudly towards the back next to the orchestra. The ceiling was bewitched to show snowflakes falling from it. The Great Hall basically looked like a winter wonderland. Couples were heading towards the middle of the room as the orchestra was preparing for another song.

"Oh, let's go and dance, Sev!" Lily exclaimed.

Severus didn't even have time to answer because Lily pulled him towards the other couples. The violin players all placed their violins into position, as did the other members of the orchestra. The conductor raised his baton and after a brief countdown, soft music drifted from their instruments. Lily placed Severus's hand on her waist. Severus looked at her. She took his other hand and placed hers in his. Her hand fit in his perfectly…as if her hand was made for his to hold. Lily looked into Severus's eyes and smiled. They began to sway at first, but soon they picked up with the rest of the twirling couples and began to twirl as well. Severus was quite sure that since Lily's chest was so close to his own that she could feel his heart pounding. Severus was also sure that if his heart did beat out of his chest, it would go straight into Lily's hands. Why, because she had captured his heart, and it would go to no one else. Severus gazed into Lily's sparkling green eyes. They shined with jubilance and joy. They danced and danced, twirled and twirled. For a while, it seemed to Severus that all the other couples disappeared and it was only he and Lily on the dance floor. She was the only person in the room that mattered to him. After a few more dances, Lily suggested they take a break. Severus suggested they sit outside for a moment. Lily agreed. Severus noted that other students had gone out to get some fresh air as well…although he wasn't sure how much air they were getting because they were far too busy snogging. They walked underneath an archway into a small area with a few benches set about. Severus fell behind stating that he needed to retie his shoe. While Lily's back was turned, he pulled out his wand and conjured some mistletoe to appear hanging underneath the archway, that way when he and Lily returned to the ball; she would have to kiss him! Severus stashed his wand back inside his robes and hurried over to Lily who had just taken her seat.

"It's beautiful…isn't it Sev?" she asked.

Severus followed her gaze and stared up into the cloudy sky. Snow flakes were falling from them and added themselves to the rest of the snow that already blanketed the grounds. Severus looked at her.

"I want to give you your Christmas present early this year." He stated.

Lily looked at him and smiled.

"Okay!" she exclaimed.

Severus reached into his robes.

"Close your eyes." He stated.

Lily did so and held out her hands. Severus removed the small box from his robes and placed it in her hands. Lily opened them and stared down at it, then immediately ripped off the wrapping paper. Severus watched as Lily lifted the lid to the box. Inside, a beautiful necklace lay inside. It was heart shaped, and it's stone was clear.

"Oh Sev…it's beautiful!"

Lily hugged him as she removed it from the box.

"Will you place it on me?" she asked.

Severus nodded. Lily handed him the necklace and turned. Severus unlatched the hook and placed it around her neck. He let his fingers rest there a moment as he tried to hook it back. Lily's skin was very soft…like a baby's. Severus successfully re-hooked the necklace and Lily turned.

"Look at it now." He said.

Lily looked down and her eyes widened. The stone in the necklace was no longer clear, but instead was a golden color. Severus smiled.

"It's a mood necklace. The colors change depending on what you feel." He explained.

Lily looked at him. Severus looked at her. The stone changed from gold…to pink.

"What does pink mean?" Lily asked.

Severus blushed as he looked at her.

"Affection." He replied.

Lily smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Sev, it's beautiful!"

Severus hugged her back. Lily stood.

"Ready to go back to the ball?" she asked.

Severus nodded. They slowly began to walk towards the archway, and when they stood under it, Severus grabbed Lily's hand. Lily turned and looked at him.

"What is it, Sev?" she asked.

Severus blushed and pointed above them. Lily looked up and furrowed her brow.

"What's that?"

Severus bit his lip.

"Err…Magical Mistletoe…it won't let you out from underneath it unless you kiss whoever you are standing with." He lied quickly.

Lily looked at him.

"But Sev…we walked underneath it when we first came out here." She stated.

Severus shrugged.

"Maybe it only traps you when you're leaving somewhere…I don't know, I'm not a Herbology expert…" he said quickly.

Lily giggled. She was quite sure if she did just happen to sidestep, she would be able to walk away quite unharmed by the mistletoe. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"So we just have to kiss?" she asked as she took a step closer to Severus.

Severus was quite sure he was shaking from his nerves. He gave a little nod and swallowed. He had to get control of his nerves or else he wouldn't be able to kiss Lily properly. Severus took a deep breath. He looked at Lily to see that her face was a little red as well. Lily moved forward, as did Severus. Their lips touched for the amount of a millisecond. Both of them pulled away quickly and looked at each other. Severus's hand seemed to be moving of it's own accord. He placed his hand on the side of Lily's face and brought his lips to hers again. Severus kissed her softly. Truth be told he had absolutely no idea what he was doing, as Lily was the first person he had ever kissed. The feeling he had inside him was indescribable. Every bit of him was warm, and happy…truly happy. Severus now knew he had at least two memories to think of when trying to produce a Patronus now. Time seemed to stand still. Severus wasn't sure how long their lips had been pressed together. He hated for it to end, but broke the kiss and took a deep breath of air. He opened his eyes to still find Lily's half closed. Her face became ferociously red, but she smiled at him and hugged him. Severus hugged her back and asked,

"Ready to go?"

Lily nodded. They realized upon re-entering the entrance hall that the ball was coming to an end as hardly anyone remained in the Great Hall. Severus thought that Lily would have been upset since they were outside and missed the remainder of the ball, but Lily yawned.

"I'm sleepy." She stated.

Severus chuckled. He walked her to the staircase. Lily turned and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"Thank you, Sev, for taking me to the ball, for this beautiful Christmas present, and for…"

Lily winked at him and began to walk up the staircase. Severus watched her until he could see her no more.

"Oh looks like your one night with Lily is finally over." James said.

Severus turned around. He pushed James out of his way and walked towards the dungeon staircase. Nothing could possibly bring him down from his happiness this evening. Not even James Potter.


	11. Chapter 10: The Worst Day

Chapter 10

The Worst Day

Severus laid on the floor of the Shrieking Shack still in unimaginable pain. His blood poured out of the puncture wounds…and he knew he had not very many moments left. He closed his eyes again and fell back into his memories. It was as if he was swimming in a Pensive. He had remembered the good…now it was time to remember the bad, the memories he wished he didn't carry. The memories he wanted to forget…

Severus sat in the Slytherin common room with notes sprawled out in front of him. Tomorrow, thank Merlin was his last O.W.L. He was so ready to be done with them. His fifth year at Hogwarts had to be the worst he ever experienced. He and Lily shared no classes together this year, and only saw each other at meal times or on the weekends (and trips to Hogsmeade as well). But that wasn't enough for Severus. He missed having her sit next to him in Herbology, missed hearing her giggle in Potions. Severus sighed. He was looking forward to the summer, that way that could spend as much time together as they wanted. Severus was also looking forward to seeing his mum again. Eileen was now bedridden due to her sickness. Severus thought about her everyday, and worried constantly. It was a difficult task to concentrate on studying because his mind was everywhere else besides the notes in front of him. He had no sense of time anymore, and being that their windows were under the lake, could not tell if it was night or day out. Since he was the only one present in the common room aside from three or four other fifth years, he guessed everyone else was asleep. Severus yawned and decided perhaps he had done enough studying (as he had not left his seat since he woke up in the morning). Severus gathered his notes together and shoved them back in his bag. He wanted the next morning to be over and finally have his O.W.L.s completed, that way he could spend time with Lily.

Severus awoke the next morning with a feeling of anxious worry twisting in his stomach. He hardly ate any breakfast…Lily didn't either. Both of them hardly spoke that morning as they were both looking over their notes for last minute studying. Dread filled Severus when they were called to sit for their exams. Lily wished him luck as she took her seat. Severus wished her luck as well and sat. When the proctor turned over the large hourglass, Severus picked up his quill and began to answer his questions. Once again, time was like an enigma to him. Severus didn't stop writing until the proctor stated that time was up. Severus turned in his test and took his parchment of questions off of his desk. He was too busy reading to look where he was going and somehow ended up outside in the grounds. He took a seat near some bushes and continued to read over the questions hoping he answered them to the fullest and correct extent.

"How do you think you did?"

Severus looked up to see Lily standing in front of him. She took a seat next to him and yawned. Severus shook his head.

"I dunno, looking over some of these questions, I think I could've gone more in depth with certain answers…" he stated.

Lily looked at him.

"I'm sure you did alright, Sev. You always excel in your schoolwork. I know I got an Outstanding in Transfiguration and Charms…probably Potions too. I might have got Acceptable in Care of Magical Creatures…"

Severus smiled.

"I think you got an Outstanding in everything. Course, I think as long as you don't get a Troll you'll be alright."

Lily giggled.

"Yes, that would be horrible!"

"Aw, am I interrupting something here?"

Severus and Lily looked up to see James and his gang staring down at them. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Actually, yeah you are." He stated.

James raised his eyebrows.

"Decided to stand up for yourself for once?"

Severus lept to his feet, but didn't pull out his wand fast enough. James beat him to it and Severus was dangling upside down in the air in a matter of minutes. Lily stood.

"Stop it James, let him down!" she shouted.

James looked at her.

"Why should I?" he asked.

He then began to move Severus up and down with flicks of his wand. Lily withdrew her own wand.

"I said, let him down." She stated.

James shrugged.

"Alright, alright."

He flicked his wand again and Severus came crashing down into the bushes. As he stood up, James suddenly hit him with a stunning jinx and he flew back and was slammed into a nearby tree.

"James I said stop it!"

As Lily and James continued to argue, no body noticed as Peter Pettigrew withdrew his wand and pointed it at the still unconscious Severus.

_James can't go out with Lily with him around…I need to do something to destroy their friendship! Make him say something that she won't be able to forget!_

"Imperio." Peter whispered.

Severus opened his eyes…but they were glazed over and hazy…as if he were in a dream. Peter bent down near him and whispered,

"Now when you get up, you're going to call her a mudblood!"

"Oi! Get away from him!"

Lily rushed over to where Peter was huddled. She dropped to her knees and shook Severus's shoulder.

"Sev, Sev? Are you alright?"

Severus's eyes flew open and he snatched away his arm. James tsked.

"Looks like you were lucky enough to have Lily around." He stated.

Severus narrowed his eyes.

"I don't need help from a Mudblood like her!"

Everyone seemed to freeze in that moment. The smirk James carried on his face evaporated into a look of shock. Sirius's eyes widened. Peter looked from Lily to Severus and Remus dropped the book he was reading. Lily pulled her hand away from Severus's shoulder, and stepped away from him as if he were some disgusting creature. Severus looked at her. Lily's eyes were filled with tears. She grabbed her bag and ran away from everyone. Once again as everyone was distracted by staring after Lily, Peter removed his spell. James turned back to Severus.

"Now you've done it. You've lost the only person who ever gave a damn about you!"

Severus blinked and drew his brows together. His mind was fuzzy…he wasn't aware of what was going on, or why Lily looked so hurt. Sirius shook his head.

"I can't believe you called her that filthy name."

Severus grabbed his bag and ran after Lily. He had to see her, to ask what had just happened. Had he really called her a mudblood? But why on earth would he do that? Severus didn't think of her that way, her blood was no different than his or any Pureblood as far as he could tell. At last he found her in the library sitting by the window and crying softly to herself. Thankfully, Madame Pince was not in and he could talk to her freely. Severus walked towards her.

"Lily,"

Lily looked up at him scornfully.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say to me!" she shouted.

Severus shook his head.

"But Lily, I…I didn't mean it, let me explain,"

Lily stood up so fast she knocked over her chair.

"Explain, explain? What is there to explain, Severus?"

Severus blinked. She never called him by his full name.

"Obviously you share the beliefs of the other Slytherins, you think I have dirty blood!"

Severus shook his head.

"No, Lily please listen to me,"

Lily shook her head and grabbed her books.

"No! I'm not going to listen to you!"

They stared at each other for a long moment. Tears poured out of Lily's eyes and down her cheeks.

"I thought you were different, different from the other Slytherins but now…now I can see you truly belong there!"

With that Lily pushed past him and ran out of the library. Severus swallowed as tears fell from his eyes as well. There was nothing that could make him feel even more horrible than he already did. However…within four more days something did happen…

Severus sat in the Great Hall for breakfast at the Slytherin table. Lily was no longer talking to him…and probably never would again. He stared at her longingly; sadness filling him knowing that she would not look back at him. Lily stared into her breakfast plate. She could feel Severus's eyes on her, but didn't want to look at him. How could she even have any type of correspondence with him now? Did he really, truly think of her that way, as all the other Slytherins thought about Muggle Borns? Lily was so sure of herself that Severus was above that…she had been so sure…Lily happened to look up to pour herself more orange juice when she saw Dumbledore bent next to Severus. Something was wrong. Severus dropped his fork and looked like he could be sick. Lily furrowed her brow. What little color he had in his face drained and he was now ghostly white. Dumbledore helped him stand and escorted him out of the Great Hall. The other students noticed this as well and began whispering amongst themselves. James sat in front of Lily, blocking her view of where Severus had sat.

"Did you hear what that was all about?" he asked her.

Lily looked at him and shook her head.

"Apparently, little _Snivelly's_ mummy died this morning. Now he hasn't got anyone to care about him anymore!"

Lily dropped her fork in surprise. She ran from the Great Hall and straight to the dungeons. She stood in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room but knew she would not be able to enter.

"He's already gone, my dear."

Lily turned to see Professor Slughorn walking towards her.

"Professor Dumbledore has allowed him to leave school a few weeks early so that he may attend the funeral. After all, there is no reason to stay here since exams are over."

Lily nodded. Slughorn shook his head.

"I suppose she was sick for a while. A few days ago I caught him crying outside by himself…but I couldn't think what on earth could've gotten him so upset. I asked him and he said he lost his best friend…"

Lily looked up to see Professor Slughorn's eyes on her.

"You have every right to be angry with him Lily…after all, Severus called you a very awful word…but I don't believe he meant it. Perhaps he was just mentally exhausted from being tormented by Mr. Potter and the pressure of his exams, plus he had his mother's sickness on his mind too."

Lily didn't really want to be lectured at the moment…but what Slughorn said did have meaning. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile.

"Don't throw away friendship, Lily. Everyone regrets it in the end."

With that, Professor Slughorn swept away, leaving Lily alone with her thoughts. On the train ride home, she sat in an empty compartment, not wanting to socialize with anyone. Lily couldn't even imagine the pain that Severus was going through. She knew how close he was with his mum…and now that she was gone he would be forced to deal with his father, his only escape being Hogwarts…and herself. She knew he needed a friend, but she wasn't sure how to act around him. Lily was still really hurt and upset…she honestly didn't know if their friendship could ever be the same again. She tried not to think about it as the train arrived at Kings Cross and she met with her parents again. She had planned to see Severus in the morning, but her mother said that they would be visiting her grandparents and would be staying with them for a whole month. Lily thought maybe the separation would be good for her, to decide whether or not she did still want to be friends with Severus…but she found out that not contacting him or talking to him proved to be more difficult than she thought. She needed a friend too…

At long last Lily and her family returned home in early August. The next morning, she walked to Severus's house. Lily knocked on the door and waited patiently for a response. The door opened five minutes later to reveal who Lily guessed was Severus's father, Tobias.

"What do you asked?" he said in a gruff voice.

Lily could smell the alcohol coming off of him. It stung her eyes.

"Um…is Severus here?" she asked.

Tobias shook his head.

"No, dunno where he is and I don't care either! Just like his mum, always wandering off, probably doing something with that damn stick, making sparkles or something."

Before Lily could say anything, he slammed the door in her face. Lily narrowed her eyes and stalked off. She went back to the playground. Where could he be? Lily decided to walk towards the lake hidden in the forest to think and get out of the heat. As she walked down the path, pushing brambles out of the way…she heard something in the distance. Lily furrowed her brow and continued to walk towards the sound. Lily stood on the edge of the path as she finally saw what was making the noise. Severus sat not too far ahead of her by the water's edge…sobbing uncontrollably. He had his face hidden by his hair and had drew his knees up to his chest. He sobbed and rocked back and forth.

"J-James was ri-right! I threw everything I cared about away! H-He was right all along…I n-never deserved her friendship!"

Lily felt tears fall from her eyes as she watched him. She noticed that their was a photo album lying open next to him. On one page was a picture of his mum, and on another there was a picture of herself and Severus on the Hogwarts express, laughing together at some forgotten joke. Lily ran out from behind the trees and skidded to her knees. She threw her arms around Severus and held him in her arms. Severus wrapped his arms around her and cried into her shoulder. Lily ran her hand down his hair.

"Shh Sev, I'm here now. I'm here."

Lily didn't know how long she held Severus in her arms, but she didn't care. At long last he finally calmed himself and looked at her with blood shot eyes. Lily stared back at him. He looked as if he hadn't slept in quite some time.

"You must hate me." He said.

Severus broke their eye contact and stared at the lake. Lily swallowed.

"I don't hate you." She whispered.

Severus looked at her.

"I am sorry Lily, I'm so sorry! I-I don't even know why I said it! To be honest, I don't even _remember_ saying it…it's like I was Imperiused or something."

Lily thought back…that could very well have been a possibility, after all, she had seen Peter holding his wand…but she just assumed he was going to jinx Severus again…she never considered the possibility that he already had done something… Severus looked at her.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he asked.

Lily looked at him. A slight breeze flew by in the air. Lily nodded slowly.

"Yes…I can." She whispered.

This obviously took Severus by surprise. With Lily being able to forgive him just showed how big her heart was, and made her even more beautiful to Severus. He wanted to kiss her, like he kissed her under the mistletoe in their fourth year…but Severus had a feeling that Lily wouldn't like that. He knew that her necklace would never turn pink for him again…but that didn't mean he was going to give up. And he never did.


	12. Chapter 11: The Last Goodbye

Chapter 11

The Last Goodbye

Severus Apparated into Hogsmeade and hurried to Hogwarts. He had to report to Dumbledore, to tell him what he discovered. The Prophecy…it regarded Lily, he was sure of it! He had to make sure she was safe, and knew that Dumbledore would help him. Upon entering Hogwarts, Severus immediately ran to the Headmaster's office. He stated the password and ascended the steps, two at a time. Severus barged into Dumbledore's office, throwing the doors open with so much force that they crashed into the stone walls, awaking every portrait in the room. Dumbledore looked at Severus curiously. Severus fell into his office as Dumbledore walked around to meet him.

"He's going to kill her!" Severus shouted.

Dumbledore frowned and stared down at him.

"I'm sure your master will spare her if you ask." He stated.

Severus shook his head as he looked up into Dumbledore's face.

"No, he…he won't, he doesn't understand what love is!"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as he contemplated Severus.

"The Prophecy did not entail a woman, Severus." He said.

Severus shook his head, why did Dumbledore not understand him? How could he make himself clearer, did he have to spell everything out for the old man?

"Her baby…it regards her baby!"

Dumbledore looked at him.

"So you care not if her unborn son and husband are killed, as long as she lives so that you may 'comfort her in her time of need'? Their lives mean nothing to you as long as you have what you want, am I correct?"

Severus didn't say anything. Dumbledore shook his head and walked back to his desk.

"You disgust me." He stated.

Severus followed him.

"No, please put them all under protection…just…I'll do anything if you keep her safe!"

Dumbledore folded his hands in front of his face as he contemplated Severus.

"I have your word you'll do anything?" he asked.

Severus nodded. Dumbledore stood again and walked over to him.

"Very well…"

Severus listened closely as Dumbledore explained to him what he expected of him. He agreed to everything that Dumbledore requested, knowing that Lily would truly be safe. Upon returning home, he noticed that there was an owl waiting for him with a small piece of parchment tied to its foot. Severus removed the parchment and opened it, his heart leaping as he read over the letter:

_ Severus,_

_I need to see you…Dumbledore is placing James and I under protection. Meet me in our playground tomorrow in the early morning._

_Lily._

Severus held the parchment to his chest. There was no reason to reply, for he was sure that Lily already knew that he would be there. And he was. At seven o'clock the next morning, Severus stood in the playground waiting for Lily. When he heard a small _pop_ in the distance, he knew she had finally arrived. Severus turned and looked at her. As far as he was concerned, she still looked the same, despite the fact that she was very pregnant with James's child. Lily hugged him and he hugged her back, careful of her belly.

"Sev…I've missed you." She whispered.

Severus nodded.

"And I you." He replied.

Lily pulled back and looked at him. She told him the story of the Prophecy and that Dumbledore said that it was imperative that she and James remain safe. Severus nodded, agreeing with everything that she said. Lily blinked back tears.

"I'm scared Sev, I'm scared for my family…"

she placed her hands on her stomach.

"And for my baby…"

Severus blinked back tears and embraced her again, stroking her hair.

"Everything will be alright Lily…Dumbledore will keep you safe."

Lily nodded. Severus knew that their time was short…but he had to tell her one last thing.

"Lily?" he whispered.

She pulled back and looked at him. Severus licked his lips.

"Do you remember in our fourth year you asked me what memory I thought of when we were practicing the Patronus charm?"

Lily nodded. Severus gazed into her sparkling green eyes.

"I thought of you." He whispered.

Lily smiled and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes.

"I thought of you too, Sev. The day we first met."

Severus smiled. Lily looked away from him and Severus followed her gaze. Remus stood off in the shadows, keeping an eye on Lily. Severus was glad that she didn't come alone. Lily turned back to Severus.

"I guess this is goodbye." She stated.

Severus shook his head.

"No, it's not. Only for now…but after the War…"

Lily nodded.

"Yes after the War, we'll have to meet up again. You can come and visit baby Harry!" she said as she patted her belly.

Severus swallowed and nodded.

"Y-Yeah."

He never thought she would've ended up with James of all people, but she seemed really happy despite the War going on. Lily gave him one last sad smile before disappearing into the forest with Remus. Severus heard another _pop_ and knew she was gone. A strange feeling swept over him. Why did he feel like that was the last time he would stare into her radiant eyes?

Working as a double agent took quite a toll on Severus. It was very hard for him to remain ambiguous to Voldemort, leading him to dead ends and what not. It was easier to report what was going on to Dumbledore. He had absolutely no idea when the War would end…Voldemort was unbeatable! Very late on Halloween night, Severus lay in his bed, trying to sleep, though he found it quite impossible with the terrible thunderstorm going on outside. He got up instantly when an owl flew by his window and scraped it. Severus opened his window and closed it quickly to keep out the rain. He grabbed his wand and flicked it. A light appeared on its tip and he removed the parchment. It read:

_ Severus,_

_I request an audience with you, please come to Hogwarts as soon as you receive this owl._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Severus did not hesitate. He dressed quickly and threw on his traveling cloak, pulling up the hood. He Apparated as close to Hogwarts as he could get and hurried inside. Severus made his way through the quiet, dark halls to Dumbledore's office. The only thing lighting his way were the bright flashes of lightning outside. Severus stated the password and climbed the steps to Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door and was invited inside. Dumbledore sat at his desk. Severus walked in and sat in the chair in front of him. Dumbledore had his hands folded in front of him and looked as if he were thinking. His piercing blue eyes locked with Severus's as he said,

"I'm sure you are wondering why I called you at this hour."

Severus nodded.

"I was curious, yes." He stated.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed. He re-opened them and said,

"Lily Potter was killed this evening…she and James both were."

Severus looked at him. He stood so quickly that he knocked over his chair. Severus ran out of the room, he could faintly hear Dumbledore calling after him. As soon as he was able to Apparate, he did and went straight to Godric's Hollow. Severus's feet hit the cobblestone walkway. He was in a dark alleyway. Severus slowly walked forward. His footsteps resounded off of the stone walls around him. When Severus reached the end of the walkway, his lip trembled. Where what should have been a group of trees, a house barely stood…half of it was blown away. Severus swallowed and walked towards the house. Lily was in there, he knew Lily was in there, very much alive. Dumbledore was daft, what was he talking about? Lily was alive…Severus was sure Lily was alive! He walked through the front door that was already opened. Thunder boomed loudly and another flash of lightning. Severus made his way towards the staircase. He put a foot in front of him, and something crunched beneath his shoe. Severus looked down and removed his foot. A pair of circular glasses lay broken and cracked where his foot had stepped on them. Another flash of lightning caused Severus to turn his head. His eyes laid on James's body. He walked over to it and looked down. James stared vacantly up at him…all life relinquished. Severus turned toward the staircase and climbed it slowly. He could hear his heart beating in his ears, feel the cold sweat running down his face…or was that the tears that fell from the sky? Severus reached to top of the stairs and could hear a baby crying in the very close distance. He placed his hands on the wall to help guide him to the sound of the baby. Lightning lit up the sky again, and for a brief second Severus thought he saw red hair lying on the floor in the distance. He shook his head and realized that it had to be his eyes playing a trick on him. The cries became louder and louder. Soon Severus stood in the doorway. He could see the outline of the baby sitting in his crib, screaming and crying. Severus could also see the outline of someone lying on the floor. Severus raised his wand.

"_L-Lumos._" He said in a faint, shaky voice.

A feeble light erupted from his wand tip. Severus's jaw dropped in horror as the room became a little illuminated, just enough so he could make out the form lying on the ground. It was Lily. Severus fell to his knees. He dropped his wand somewhere and it rolled out of sight. Severus turned his head and vomited. No. He couldn't…wouldn't believe what he had just seen. It was all a trick, that was it…a cruel trick that his mind was playing on him from lack of sleep! Severus closed his eyes.

"Wake up! Wake up!" he shouted at himself.

He pinched his arm, slapped himself in his face, and took a deep breath. But he didn't wake up…he could still hear Harry's cries and the ferocity of the storm outside. He opened his eyes and saw Lily's body again, realizing that his was a inescapable nightmare…one that he could never wake up from. Perhaps she was just pretending though…just trying to get a laugh out of him. Severus crawled to her body, crying as loudly as Harry. He picked her up in his arms and touched her face.

"Lily, Lily wake up, wake up this isn't funny…wake up….WAKE UP!" he shouted.

But Lily's eyes were open…and they were empty…full of nothing, they didn't sparkle…they didn't carry any trace of laughter…they were vacant, distant…dead. Severus shook her.

"Lily please…no…no don't be dead, Lily don't be, you can't be…I won't let you! Not without me! Don't be dead, don't be…" Severus begged.

He was becoming incoherent. Everything that he was saying was slurred and strung out, he wasn't making any sense. Her body was nothing but a unoccupied shell now…her life had been stolen…and Severus couldn't get it back. He sobbed and sobbed, cradling her body back and forth, cursing Voldemort…

Severus felt hands on his shoulders.

"Come away Severus…come away."

It was Dumbledore. Other members from the Order were arriving as well. But Severus didn't want to go…he wanted to stay and hold Lily in his arms forever. It took two more people to get Severus to his feet.

"No, no let me stay with her, let me stay! She's alive! She is alive!"

Severus looked over his shoulder. Two other members of the order were bending over her body. With strength he didn't know he had, he broke the hold of the two that were holding him.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER! LEAVE HER!" he cried.

Darkness ebbed at his eyes…and he could feel himself falling. His vision became blurred and hazy…and then he saw nothing.

Three days later, Severus stood in front of Lily's grave. Everyone else that attended the funeral was now departing…all except for Severus. He didn't want to leave. Where would he go? What was there left for him now without Lily?

"Her love is what broke him."

Severus blinked but did not turn. Dumbledore walked up next to him and stared down at Lily's grave.

"A mother's love for her child is something very vast and deep. Her sacrifice for Harry stopped him."

"You said you would keep her safe." Severus said softly.

Dumbledore looked at him.

"They put their trust with the wrong person…and he revealed them to Voldemort."

Severus buried his face in his hands.

"I have nothing to live for now."

Dumbledore placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes you do…do not let Lily's sacrifice be in vain. Help me protect her son from the Dark Lord." Dumbledore whispered.

Severus shook his head.

"The Dark Lord is dead." He stated.

"The Dark Lord will return…I am sure of it. Keep Lily alive in your heart, Severus, keep her memory real. Help me protect Harry…for Lily."

He was quiet for a long while, his eyes never leaving her name that was engraved on the stone. Finally Severus nodded.

"Anything for Lily."


	13. Chapter 12: A Lifetime Together

Chapter 12

A Lifetime Together

Severus swallowed with difficulty as he opened his eyes. He could taste his blood in his mouth…and knew at that moment that he was very near death…as if he could feel his icy breath upon him. Severus heard something scrape against the wooden floor, and for one moment, horror flooded through him as he thought Voldemort was coming back, to make sure he was really dead. With great difficulty, Severus turned his head to the noise. A box was being pushed out of the way, revealing a head of very untidy hair. When Harry looked up as he climbed out of the hidden hole, Severus's heart leapt as he was blessed with looking into those sparkling green eyes one last time. Harry hurried towards him. He dropped to his knees and looked at Severus. Harry placed his hand over the puncture wounds and held it there. Severus looked at him.

_I wonder if he will still hate me when he knows the truth? The boy is more like his mother than I thought…impeccable kindness…_

Severus withdrew his wand and tried to raised it to his head to extract his memories. He found that he could not do it, and was surprised when Harry helped him.

"Get a flask, Hermione." He said, although it sounded very far away to Severus.

With Harry's help, he was able to extract the desired memory and place it into the flask. Severus looked at him.

"The Headmaster's office…Pensive…before you face…" Severus sputtered out.

Harry nodded in accordance. As Severus's vision became hazier, he continued to stare into those familiar iridescent green eyes.

"You have…your mother's eyes…" he said.

Severus felt his body beginning to slow down. His breathing changed from rapid gasps to slow, shallow breaths. Darker and darker his vision became until he saw darkness. Severus felt as though he were in a deep sleep, only he didn't need to breathe. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by white walls. Funny…this place seemed somewhat familiar to him, though it had been quite some years since he was last here. Severus slowly stood. He felt his neck and there was no trace of the snake's puncture marks. Severus furrowed his brow and looked down at his robes. They were a very pale blue color. He touched his face, realizing that he was young again…

"Sev."

Severus's heart gave a jolt. He had heard that voice before. He slowly turned around to find himself breathless. Lily stood in front of him, smiling and as beautiful as ever in long robes of pure white and silver. She looked no older than seventeen. Lily looked up at him.

"I've missed you." She said.

Severus was afraid that if he touched her, she would disappear…but he wanted to hold her, and so he did. Lily hugged him back. Severus pulled away.

"Where are we?"

Lily looked up at him.

"King's Cross, we better get going or we'll miss the train!" she exclaimed.

She turned but Severus grabbed her hand. Lily turned back around and looked at him. Severus shook his head.

"I don't understand…have, have you been waiting for me, all this time?" he asked.

Lily smiled radiantly and nodded.

"Always, Sev. As opposed to fleeting moments before, we have a lifetime ahead of us now."

Severus felt his heart burst from joy as tears poured from his eyes. Lily walked up to him and wiped away his tears. She kissed his lips lightly and pulled away.

"Come on Sev, we don't want to be late."

Lily held out her hand. Severus placed his hand in hers and together they walked towards the train. Knowing that he had eternity to stare into those beautiful eyes, to hear her soft laughter, to not worry about James or the others interrupting their moments together…Severus Snape felt as though he had not just died…but as though he had just began to live.

~The End.

A/N: I hope all of you enjoyed reading this fan fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for taking the time to read and review this story. I hope you are all happy with the way it ended. I do have some more Harry Potter fan fiction ideas, but they're in the thought process right now. Keep an eye out though; you never know when I might post something! Thanks again for reading, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!

~MistressofMagic7


End file.
